Dimensions Crossed (A Devil May CryLegend of Spyro fic)
by Lovely Fox-Kit
Summary: Sequel to 'Eternal Hope'. Takes place along the lines of the Legend of Spyro and Devil May Cry 5 as well as any other anime/manga that get thrown into the mix. Starts out rated T, but may become M rated in later chapters down the line.
1. The Vision

**Dimensions Crossed (A Devil May Cry/Legend of Spyro fic)**

Disc.: I do not own 'Devil May Cry', 'Legend of Spyro' or any other anime/manga/video games mentioned in this fic. I also don't own any song lyrics used in this fic, everything except the plot and/or any OCs used belong to their respective owners so I don't want any heat for borrowing stuff.

A/N: So, welcome to the sequel to Eternal Hope. This one will take place in any anime/manga/video game world I feel like throwing my characters into without warning, and won't follow along the storyline of Final Fantasy XIII part 2. So, without any further rambling or stalling, here's ch.1! Enjoy!

**The Vision**

The stars were shining brightly, serving as beacons to lost travelers to guide them home. The moon shone just as bright in the dark night sky, the creatures of Avalar sleeping soundly on this night. Nothing could disturb the peace of this night, it was a perfect time to get sleep into one's system.

LunaRose lay in her bed asleep, her white wings spread out over her body to keep her warm. She dreamed of her friends that she'd left behind 3 years ago on Cocoon, and smiled in her dream state. It almost didn't feel like 3 years had passed, it all seemed like yesterday so she just let the happy dreams take root and bring her peace.

However, even dream filled peace doesn't last forever. In the book room, the Visions Pool began glowing a light purple, which meant that someone was trying to talk to Luna as she heard a familiar voice call her back from her happy memories.

'_Luna…can you hear me? Awaken, for I must speak with you immediately- there is a matter of grave importance that I must bring to your attention.'_

Knowing that she would most likely never get back to sleep, Luna opened her eyes as she stood up while stretching her wings along with her back as she got out of her comfortable bed and onto the ground. She then made her way to the book room and leaned over the Visions Pool to speak with whomever had roused her from sleep.

"Hello? This is LunaRose, did someone contact me?"

'_Yes, it's the Chronicler- I must speak with you at once, meet me in the Samsara Temple right away.'_

"Alright, I will be there soon."

After the conversation ended, Luna made her way to the temple. It was only a few minutes' flight from her home by the ocean, after landing she walked into the structure. The temple was built to honor all the Time dragons that had studied and mastered the element of Time as a tribute to their efforts to protect Avalar by seeing events that were to transpire but hadn't just yet.

Luna just kept walking until she found the Chronicler's room, opening the door and stepping through the portal in front of her. After the flash of white subsided, Luna found herself in the Samsara Void, a teal-silver dragon standing on a ledge with his head down in thought. Luna flew over to the ledge and stood next to the Chronicler, his eyes focusing on something in the Pool of Visions.

He looked up when he felt Luna's presence next to his, his eyes shimmering with knowledge and worry. Whatever he'd seen must've been really important, because he never summoned anyone to his chambers unless whatever situation he'd witnessed was extremely dire.

"Chronicler, is something wrong?"

"Yes Luna, the reason I've called you here is one of great importance. Tell me, have you ever heard of a realm called 3rd Earth?"

"I can't say that I have, Chronicler."

"I'm not surprised that you've never heard of such a place, seeing as you spent so much time away from the temples of Avalar. Anyway, 3rd Earth is divided into many continents and each of them is ruled by different animal clans. The most powerful clan being the Thunderans, they are a feline-like people and their city is ruled by King Claudus and his wife Queen Aurelia. Recently, they took in a young tiger cub as their son due to the Queen's health issues, but that is not what concerns me at this time. It is what I've seen to come that worries me, and that is why I have called you here tonight."

"Alright, what is it that troubles you?"

"What I've seen is that a great evil force will lay siege to the city 6 months after Claudus' second child enters the world. I know not the name of this evil, but I do know that if we don't act soon then the lives of many will be lost. I need you to go to the city of Thundera and protect the King's family. Can you carry out this task, LunaRose? I know full well your abilities and I believe that you are the one best suited to a task of this magnitude. So, will you take up this mission that I'm asking of you?"

Luna closed her eyes for a moment to consider what was being asked of her. She would love to go to another realm, and knew full well that no one here needed her for anything truly important at the moment. After thinking for a short while, Luna opened her crystal-blue eyes and smiled at the Chronicler.

"Yes, I will carry out this task. When do I depart?"

"You will leave midday tomorrow, and thank you Luna. I knew that I could count on you to carry out such a vitally important mission, now please return to your home and rest."

"I will. Farewell, Chronicler."

The Chronicler watched as Luna left, he'd known of her existence since before she was born and did his best to watch over her after her parents' deaths. True, she didn't deserve all the harsh treatment and glares she'd received growing up, but she proved to them all that she was capable of many great things.

(the next day)

Luna had just finished arranging her home the way she liked it, setting traps that would keep intruders away while she was gone. After making sure that everything was in order, Luna flew back to the temple. It was just about midday, which meant that the portal to send her to 3rd Earth would be ready very soon. Walking up the steps, Luna stopped when she picked up a familiar scent.

"I know you're behind that tree. Come out and show yourself, right now."

The being in hiding stepped out, revealing a dragon. He stood a few inches taller than Luna, but he was emerald green with golden leaf patterns running over his body. On his head, neck, tail, and under his bottom jaw were flowers and thorns, his amber-orange eyes showing worry for the white dragoness.

"So, I heard that you're leaving on another mission."

Luna just turned around and looked at the dragon who'd stopped her, her own eyes narrowing slightly in annoyance at him as she decided to answer him.

"I am. What business is it of yours anyway, Noctis?"

"I just…I don't want you to leave, I think you should refuse the mission and stay here with me."

"Too late, I'm afraid. I accepted the task as of last night, and I'll not back down from such a vitally important mission- no matter how much you protest. Now if you'll excuse me, I've somewhere to be right now."

Before anymore words could be said, Luna turned on her heel and left Noctis standing there with tears running down his face.

"Luna…if you leave, you may never come back this time- and I don't want that to happen again."

(in the Chronicler's Chamber)

Luna stood next to the Chronicler, a portal standing in front of them. It had been opened specifically to send the dragoness to 3rd Earth, the image of a grassy field shown before their eyes.

"Luna…are you sure you're ready?"

"Yes."

"Is there no one you wish to say goodbye to before you leave?"

"No. I'm ready to depart, Chronicler."

The Chronicler just stared at her as Luna looked at the portal. She was so much like her father Telna, she had obviously inherited his adamant nature but she was also determined like her mother Sylpharia. He smiled as he walked away for a moment before returning with a tall box, that same smile directed at her as he set the box down in front of her, curiosity registering on her face and in her eyes.

"Chronicler, what's with the box?"

"Inside is a gift from your parents, I think they would be happy to see you wear them. Go on, open the box."

Luna just smiled playfully and opened the box. Inside the box were a set of bracers and a collar, the craftsmanship on them outstanding. The collar was rose-gold with 3 amethysts in the middle, the bracers being the same rose-gold as the collar- she slipped them on her tail and legs fairly easily. The one on her tail was shaped almost like a shield, and the last ones went on her horns, these also had amethysts on them and the Chronicler put these on Luna himself. He then showed her to a mirror, and Luna gasped at how they made her look like a princess.

"Your mother and father had these made specifically for you when you came of age, the collar belonged to your mother and the bracers are from your father. They would have been so happy to see you wear them, I only wish they were here to see you put them on."

Luna smiled sadly at her reflection in the mirror, it was true that she did look like both her parents while wearing them. But after admiring herself for a few minutes longer, Luna stepped over to the portal and smiled at the Chronicler before she disappeared through the open portal.

After she had gone, the Chronicler smiled as he sensed whomever had come into the chamber.

"You can step out from hiding, Noctis. I knew you were there the whole time, so there's no need to conceal your presence any longer."

Noctis indeed stepped out from hiding, he'd heard everything the two of them said and it hurt him very deeply that Luna said there was no one she needed to bid farewell to. He also saw how her face lit up when she'd received the gifts from her deceased parents, and after she put them on he blushed at how beautiful she looked wearing them. It was no secret to the Chronicler that Noctis was madly in love with Luna, but she was carrying some very heavy scars of her own. After spending years being hated for not only being a half-breed but also losing her parents when she was a child, these things made one very closed off and hesitant to let anyone in.

He could see that Noctis had been crying, and didn't miss the deep hurt reflected in his eyes at what Luna had said before she left. He'd obviously been listening to them converse, but the Chronicler kept quiet the whole time until Luna had gone through the portal. Noctis then broke the silence between them, sadness evident in his voice.

"How could you just let her go? Why didn't you stop her from…from leaving Avalar? From leaving me?!"

"It was her choice to take up this mission. You have to understand Noctis, she bears some very heavy scars…this place obviously brings her some very bad memories, memories she'd rather have forgotten. The worse ones being those of how she was hated for most, if not all of, her life by the Elders as well as the ones of losing her parents…those are especially painful for her to carry around every day of her life- that's why she tries to stay as far away from Avalar as possible whenever she can."

Noctis just teared up at how she shouldered all that pain every day, and all alone no less. How she managed to he'd never understand, but there had to be some way for her to let him into her heart…he had loved her ever since he came to Avalar from the Forests of Thrassos nearly 300 years ago, and the thought of her bearing such a heavy burden all alone was enough to make him cry.

"Noctis, if you want to understand Luna better, then there _is_ someone that you can speak to."

"Who's that? I'll do anything to help her."

"Her grandfather, Icyria the Frost-Body Monarch. He lives in the city of Warfang with his mate, Jacoura."

Noctis smiled slightly, maybe he'd understand Luna better when she came back if he spoke to her grandparents.

"Thank you Chronicler, I'll head over there immediately."

As he watched the young forest dragon run out of the temple, he smiled. Maybe Luna would finally let someone into her heart after so many years, she of all dragons deserved to be happy…especially after all she'd been through.

T.B.C.- So, there's chapter 1! Let me know how I did in the form of a review, plz? Thank u!


	2. Remembrance

**Dimensions Crossed (A Devil May Cry/Legend of Spyro fic)**

Disc.: I do not own 'Devil May Cry', 'Legend of Spyro' or any other anime/manga/video games mentioned in this fic. I also don't own any song lyrics used in this fic, everything except the plot and/or any OCs used belong to their respective owners so I don't want any heat for borrowing stuff.

A/N: So, time for Ch.2! This chapter will focus mostly on Luna's past from when she was a hatchling and every dragon pretty much wanted her dead or banished. It also shows how she became the current Water Guardian in place of Aquarius (not owned by me, and I wanna thank Dragoncid for coming up with these characters- thanks so much for all the wonderful pics/comics u make, I love them!). Anyway, enough waiting- time for the chapter!

**Ch.2- Remembrance**

Noctis made good time and soon found himself standing in front of the house he'd been looking for. It was easily the size of a small temple, but then again this was the Frost-Body Monarch he'd heard so many stories about. It was almost hard to believe that he was Luna's grandfather, but he could also tell from her ice-cold attitude towards anyone that took up her time. Gathering his courage, Noctis knocked on the door and stood patiently waiting for someone to answer the door. After a few minutes, he was greeted by a jade-green dragoness who just looked at him perplexedly.

He could guess that this was Luna's grandmother Jacoura, she was jade green with pearl horns and claws with purple eyes. She just looked at him in an assessing manner before she spoke to him in a voice that held years of wisdom and patience.

"Yes, how can I help you young one?"

"Lady Jacoura, I am Noctis. May I speak with your mate Icyria? It's about LunaRose."

At hearing that this was about her granddaughter, Jacoura stood to one side to allow the young forest dragon inside her home as she guided him towards her husband's chambers. Icyria had just recently turned 3,400 years old, but he still held the strength that had earned him the title of 'Frost-Body Monarch'. She then gestured for him to wait outside while she spoke to her husband.

"Icyria, there is a young dragon named Noctis here to speak with you. He says it concerns our granddaughter."

Icyria's eyes widened slightly before returning to their passive position as he stared out over the city. All he ever did these days was spend his time in meetings and staring out at Warfang, but he still worried for his only granddaughter…he took care of her after her parents died when she was a hatchling, him and Jacoura both tried giving her a normal life especially since none of the other dragons wanted anything at all to do with her. But through it all, they never stopped loving her and pushed her to become as strong as she was now. She had mastered the elements of Water and Nature, and became the Guardian of Water in place of Aquarius…on top of which she was only 1,800 years old- something that had been unheard of in the history of Avalar.

Still, he decided to interrupt his musings to address his mate.

"Show him in, Jacoura dear. If this concerns LunaRose, then I'd like to speak to this young one."

"Of course, honey."

Jacoura then walked back to the door and ushered Noctis inside the room. He stood there while the two dragons turned to acknowledge him, they really looked as powerful as their presence allowed.

Icyria looked at the young dragon in front of him and his wife, this dragon easily looked like he was in his 2,000th year of life. He then addressed the one called Noctis, glad that the young dragon was patient and quiet.

"Speak, young one. What is it you wish to discuss that concerns our granddaughter?"

Noctis swallowed the lump in his throat, feeling the nervousness fall away when he told himself that he was doing this for the dragoness that he loved with all his heart.

"Lord Icyria, Lady Jacoura…I come before you to tell you that I am in love with your granddaughter, but I was told by the Chronicler that I don't truly understand her or the pain that she carries. Please, help me to understand her better so that I won't hurt her- I love her with every fiber of my being, and I don't want to burden her with a painful love."

Icyria and Jacoura both looked at each other, they knew where he was coming from. They too had felt this way for each other many years ago and still did to this day. They were worried that no one would ever accept their granddaughter, which was why she often treated every dragon that she spoke to with a cold indifference. But to finally meet a dragon that had fallen in love with her and was willing to do anything to make her happy as well as keep from hurting her anymore, that made them smile happily for the first time in decades.

Icyria was the first to speak, directing a smile to Noctis while the young dragon just waited for his chance to speak.

"Very well then, young one. Since you truly seem to love LunaRose as much as you claim, I'll tell you how to better understand her…but first, you must hear of her pain- the pain she's carried deep within her heart all her life. Are you prepared to hear a very tragic tale?"

"Yes…if it means that I can understand her better, then I'll endure hearing such sadness and pain."

"Alright, then I will tell you…of Luna's childhood."

Noctis just sat quietly and waited to hear the story of Luna's hardships, and it wasn't long before Icyria began telling the tale.

"It all began shortly after Luna was born. Jacoura and I had come to visit the home of our daughter Sylpharia, Luna's mother and her husband Telna. Luna had just been born 2 months ago, and we had our first real look at her. What we saw was a child who was not only a half-breed, but also a child that would almost certainly never be accepted by anyone."

Noctis nodded his head in understanding, which prompted Icyria to continue.

"I told Sylpharia of my concerns, and she just cried as she heard the truth she had already been told of after Luna was born. Telna then told us not to upset our daughter anymore, and asked us to leave. We were shocked that he stood up to us like he had, but before we could protest, Luna just walked over to where I was standing and nuzzled my leg. The action took us all by surprise, and I knew that she would need us both for support someday…we didn't realize at the time how soon that would occur."

"8 years after Luna was born, a war broke out between us and the Volcano Dragons of Munitions Forge. Luna's mother went off to fight them because her Water element was exactly what was needed to defeat them. Her father Telna stayed behind to protect her, and we all waited for news of the war's end. 6 months after Sylpharia had left, we received word that due to her efforts she had slain the Volcano King Fenryl…but Sylpharia had been killed in battle with him."

"3 days after hearing of his wife's death, Telna fell into a deep depression and left Luna behind. On Luna's 9th birthday, Telna returned- but he wasn't the same. Wherever he'd gone to had taken its toll on him. He collapsed in front of everyone and died, which meant that it fell to me and my mate to look after her for the rest of her life."

Jacoura chose this moment to speak in place of her husband, she knew full well that he couldn't talk about what happened next…it was far too painful for him even to this day.

"We tried to take care of Luna as best we could, but she was haunted by the deaths of her parents. Whenever she went to the academy to train, the teachers all closed their doors to her and none of the other hatchlings would play with her. She spent every day for the next 4 years believing it was her fault that her parents had died, and it took a lot of effort on our part to convince her otherwise. Eventually, we sent her to the city of AquaVale to study under the tutelage of Aquarius the Water Guardian. She spent 1,200 years in that city mastering her element of Water, and after returning home she mastered her Nature element through self-teaching. It took her only half the time she spent mastering her Water element to master the Nature element, and that was after she'd gone to the world of Cocoon. After she came back, she told us of a mission she'd taken up to go to another realm called 3rd Earth…we wished her luck and told her that Aquarius had named her the Water Guardian in his place."

Noctis was shocked by the time Jacoura had stopped telling him the rest of the story. To think that she'd endured so much, it was enough to make him cry again. Instead he decided to smile sadly, and nodded to the dragons in front of him.

"Thank you both, now I think I understand her better. I'd also like your blessings to marry LunaRose one day."

Icyria was the one to answer this time, a smile crossing his features and settling on his face.

"Very well then, Noctis. We give you our blessings to have our granddaughter as your mate, please take care of her and treat her right."

"I will, I swear never to hurt her in any way at all. And thank you both for everything."

Noctis then stood up and left, Jacoura and her husband both smiling at the young dragon as he walked out of their home.

Noctis walked down the road to the edge of Warfang, his mind drifting to LunaRose and how much he loved her. He would do anything to make her happy, no matter what.

But now he also thought of how she'd left without even acknowledging his presence in the Samsara Temple, as well as her rather harsh attitude and words towards him outside the temple. He looked up towards the sky and noticed that it had started snowing.

"Where are you this moment?  
Only in my dreams.  
You're missing, but you're always  
a heartbeat from me."

"I'm lost now without you,  
I don't know where you are.  
I keep watching,  
I keep hoping,  
but time keeps us apart."

Noctis then spread his wings and flew back to Avalar, landing in front of Luna's home which sat at the edge of the ocean. It was a rather beautiful home from the outside, it was fashioned to look like a temple at the bottom of the sea. Noctis just sat right next to railing that overlooked the ocean and sang to the endless blue expanse that reminded him of Luna's clear crystal-blue eyes, the same eyes he had dreamed of staring into every day for the rest of his life.

"Is there a way I can find you?  
Is there a sign I should know?  
Is there a road I could follow,  
to bring you back home?"

"Winter lies before me,  
Now you're so far away.  
In the darkness of my dreaming,  
The light of you will stay."

"If I could be close beside you,  
If I could be where you are,  
If I could reach out and touch you,  
And bring you back home…"

"Is there a way I can find you?  
Is there a sign I should know?  
Is there a road I could follow,  
to bring you back home…

"To me...?"

Noctis then walked over to Luna's door and curled up in front of it, sighing sadly as he looked up to the sky and thought of her.

"Luna, however long it takes…I will wait for you."

Noctis then lay down and fell asleep, thoughts of the dragoness he loved so much invading his dreams causing him to smile.

T.B.C.- Wow, chapter 2 done already? Hooray! Please read and review, they motivate me to keep these projects going. Also, the lyrics used in this chapter don't belong to me- they belong to Enya, her voice is so beautiful and I felt this song perfectly described Noctis' feeling of longing as he dreams of LunaRose. anyway, please read and review, thank u!


	3. Family Duties

**Dimensions Crossed (A Devil May Cry/Legend of Spyro fic)**

Disc.: I do not own 'Devil May Cry', 'Legend of Spyro' or any other anime/manga/video games mentioned in this fic. I also don't own any song lyrics used in this fic, everything except the plot and/or any OCs used belong to their respective owners so I don't want any heat for borrowing stuff.

A/N: Welcome to Ch.3, bitches! Time to get down to business and bring on the next segment…if anyone remembers wat happened last chapter, well then u don't need any reminders do ya? Anyway, it's time to get serious and get into the writing mood- here's the chapter!

**Ch.3- Family Duties**

The fields of 3rd Earth were quietly rolling, the wind gently caressing each blade in a fashion that looked like there was a snake was slithering through the undergrowth. It seemed as though nothing could ruin the peace of such a scene, until a portal opened in the middle of the grass and a dragoness flew through to the other side, her wings gently fluttering and bringing her to a soft landing.

Luna had made it to 3rd Earth, just as she'd hoped. She took this moment to survey the area before she turned around and watched the portal close behind her, a smile making its way to her face.

'_Good, now no one can follow after me. I know full well that it will be some time before another one can be opened, so I can relax for a while. Now, time to find the city of Thundera…it should be around here somewhere, maybe I'll spot it from the air.'_

Luna then flew up into the air, her eyes carefully scanning her surroundings as she looked around for the Cats' city. She didn't have to look very long before her eyes saw a caravan heading towards a city with a rather impressive looking marble castle looming over the rest of the city around it.

'_Found it. Now I just have to get to it without frightening anyone.'_

Luna just flew in the same direction as the caravan she'd just seen, the wind whipped up by her wings shaking the carts and spooking some of the animals pulling them. This caused the travelers to look up to the sky in awe as Luna flew faster than their eyes could follow towards the city, hoping that King Claudus would allow her to help him.

After landing a few miles from the city gates, Luna began walking somewhat hurriedly to the city. She tried not to burst in like a madman, but if the Chronicler's vision was correct then she only had about 2 years to earn the King and Queen's trust and protect their family from certain death. As she walked calmly through the city gates, the residents just stared at her as she made her way towards the castle. Many of them were in awe of her presence, some were scared and others were curious. Luna just kept heading towards the castle until she was stopped by the guards at the castle entrance. She wasn't surprised, after all she was an unknown creature to them and they might perceive her as a threat if she didn't tread carefully with her words.

"State your business." One of the guards said to her, from her getup they thought her to be some sort of royalty- but they weren't going to just let her into the castle without a reason why.

"Loyal guards, I am LunaRose, dragon princess- I must speak with your king. It is a matter of grave importance that will affect the future of his family, as well as the future of Thundera."

The guards were a little hesitant to believe such a reason, but one of them left to inform the king of her presence while the other stayed to watch her. He was younger than the one who'd spoken to her, and Luna could only guess that he was a fairly new addition to their ranks.

Inside the castle, the Queen was despairing over the fact that she still wasn't carrying a cub inside of her. Claudus could only be there to reassure his wife that nature could not be rushed and that they just had to be patient and wait.

"My lord and lady!" the guard who'd stopped Luna at the door burst into the room panting.

"What is it?" Claudus seemed a little angry that someone had interrupted his time with Aurelia when she needed him the most.

"I am sorry to interrupt, but there is a visitor. She claims to be a princess, and she's…"

"Yes? She's what?!"

"A dragon. She seeks an audience with you, she says it is of vital importance."

At hearing what the guard had said, Claudus motioned for the guards to show her inside. A few minutes later, Luna stood before the King and Queen, her head bowed in respect to them both.

"Lord Claudus, Lady Aurelia…I am LunaRose, the dragon princess. I come before you to tell you of a very grave matter, one that affects the future of you and everyone in your city."

The two royals seemed skeptic of her introduction, but allowed her to continue. By this point, Luna had lifted her head and stared at them both, her blue eyes startling them at how light they were.

"I have come from another land called Avalar, a dragon called the Chronicler sent me through a gateway to your realm with a warning. He told me to inform you that a great evil force will invade your city 2 years from now, and he had me come here to protect you and your family from this evil force. Unfortunately, I know not the name of this evil that will attack you, but all I can say is that I've no reason to lie to you about any of this. If you doubt me, then I can arrange for you to speak with the Chronicler yourselves."

They just looked at her, at each other for a moment and then back to Luna. From the sound of things, her voice held no deceit in its tone when it was directed at them. So, Claudus decided that the least he could do was allow her to stay within the castle walls in isolation until she could be trusted.

"Well, it would seem that there is no deceit in your words. However, we cannot trust you right away, so for now you will stay in the garden in the back of the castle until you give us reason to fully trust you. Can you abide by these conditions?"

"Yes, and I thank you for giving me this opportunity to gain your trust, I thank both of you."

After their conversation ended, Luna was escorted to the rather large garden that was behind the castle. It looked more like a small forest than a garden, but Luna could feel the nature energy from all the plants filling her very soul, and it calmed her down right away.

Luna looked up at the sky, noting that it was close to evening and that she hadn't eaten anything after she had arrived. As she got up and walked around, she heard the frightened cry of a child. Very quietly, Luna slipped between the trees and followed the sounds of crying and whimpering. When she finally got a chance to look at the source of the noise, what she saw caused her to nearly falter in her spying.

There were 3 lizards in the garden, and they had a young tiger cub backed up to the fountain with guns pointed at him. One of them also had a net in his other hand, and they looked ready to abduct the young boy.

'_He must be the child that the King and Queen took in as their own. He's also in danger, I should intervene…from the shadows.'_

The tiger cub in question could only cry as he knew that these lizards were here to take him away and sell him. From their getup, they were obviously slave traders…his parents had told him stories of these types of creatures, that they could easily sneak into a house and make off with young children they could easily sell for lots of money. As they closed in on him, he heard one of them scream in terror. The scream died almost as quickly as it had sounded, the other two looking behind them to see that there were only two of them now.

"What happened? Go and find out where he went, now!"

The other lizard was hesitant to leave his boss' side, but went towards the trees where he'd heard his friend scream bloody murder. As he approached the tree line, a flash of white was all he saw before he too disappeared into the thick trees. When the leader heard his other lackey scream, he aimed his gun at the trees, his knees shaking with fear as he tried to be brave.

"W-who's there? Show yourself, damn it!"

As he walked towards the trees carefully, he saw that nothing had come out and was about to take the cub with him when he saw what his lackeys had seen before they disappeared. A flash of white, it looked like a vine with a frill on it as it grabbed ahold of him and dragged him off into the forest kicking and screaming. Not even 2 seconds later, the scream died away and the young cub was now completely paralyzed with fear at what sort of creature could possibly have gotten rid of those lizards.

After a few more minutes of silence, a rustling sound could be heard from the trees. The tiger cub just braced himself for the same fate as those lizards, but when he opened his eyes he saw the most amazing thing he'd ever laid eyes on. Standing before him was a dragon, but it had blood on its face. The cub could only guess that this creature was the one that made them disappear before they could take him away.

"Do not be frightened of me, little one. I am not here to hurt you, I am here to protect you."

The cub looked at the dragon, who he could guess was female from the sound of her voice. It sounded almost motherly to his ears, and he wanted to hear more of it.

"Thank you…for saving me from those lizards."

"You are most welcome. I hope I did not frighten you, little cub."

"If you hadn't shown up, they would've taken me away. What's your name, Miss Dragon?"

At hearing the innocence in his voice and the nickname he called her by, Luna just laughed lightly. She then smiled at the tiger cub and found herself wanting to protect him more than ever.

"My name is LunaRose, and I am the dragon princess. What is _your_ name, little cub?"

"Tygra. My name is Tygra, Luna."

"Well Tygra, I promise from this moment forth that I shall protect you."

At hearing the screams from the lizards, guards rushed into the garden to find Luna's face covered in blood and Tygra in front of her. They all held their weapons up at her, causing Luna's ears to fold down in irritation. Claudus then appeared in the garden and looked at the scene before him.

"What happened?!"

Luna looked at the King and her ears came back up into their usual position before she explained what exactly had happened to the less than pleased King.

"I found Tygra being held at the mercy of lizards, most likely slave traders. I dragged them off into the forest and devoured them, saving your son from abduction and most likely a life of being sold around to whomever wants to use and/or pay for him."

Claudus couldn't believe what he'd just been told, and looked down at his son.

"Tygra, is what she's saying true?"

"Yes dad. If she hadn't shown up, I would've been taken away by those lizards."

Claudus then weighed this act against his orders for Luna to be kept in the garden for however long it took her to gain their trust.

"Luna, I've decided to keep you confined here for one month. If you can earn our trust in that time, then you can move into the castle and take up residence there. Is that acceptable to you?"

Luna just looked at Tygra, then smiled at Claudus.

"Yes, I find that to be acceptable. Thank you, Your Majesty."

Claudus and his guards then left with Tygra in tow, for it was time for the young prince to get some sleep. Before long, Luna also fell asleep, the serenity of the garden lulling her into a peaceful slumber.

(time skip- 3 months)

Tygra was now 12, and on his way to becoming the next King of Thundera. He and Luna had become best friends as well, and she never strayed too far from his side so that she could keep an eye upon him. As she just closed her eyes in slumber, Tygra was playing with some of his toys when they both heard the King and Queen come to the room.

"Tygra, we have some wonderful news."

Luna and Tygra both looked over at the King and Queen, Luna could tell that Aurelia's scent had changed slightly. It smelled like that of a pregnant submissive female, and they both just smiled at them before Aurelia spoke.

"It seems that the Gods have blessed us a second time."

She moved her hands away from her stomach, showing a baby bump as she smiled happily.

"You're going to be a big brother!"

Tygra gasped happily at hearing this news. He was going to have a baby brother? Or a sister? It made him very happy for his mother, and he smiled at them both as Aurelia had him touch her stomach.

"Do you feel that? Your sibling is very active, my little prince. And very soon, they will be born and you can meet them."

Luna just observed the happy scene before her, and smiled at the soon to be family of 4. Claudus then smiled at her, which had Luna a bit confused.

"Luna, come here and feel the cub for yourself."

Luna hesitantly got up and walked over to Aurelia, gently placing her ear up to the Queen's stomach. She waited nervously until she heard it.

'_Bump bump'_

There it was, the sound of the cub inside of her. It made Luna smile happily as she then wrapped her massive white wings around the 3 royals who'd become her friends. Yes, the castle was certainly going to get noisy in the next few months.

But it was a welcome sort of chaos.

(time skip- 6 months)

Aurelia was currently in labor, and there was no one allowed in the room with her save for the nurses and the doctor who'd been called in to help with the delivery. Within the last 4 months of pregnancy, Aurelia's health had somehow taken a drastic turn for the worse, and she couldn't leave the castle or walk around too much. This made Claudus very nervous, he thought he might lose both his child and his beloved wife to death. He paced around nervously while Luna stayed with Tygra to keep him company.

After 5 hours, the doctor came out of the delivery room to break the news to Claudus.

"My Lord, will you please come with me? And bring the princess with you, I've some unfortunate news for the both of you."

Luna felt reluctant to leave Tygra alone, but she was reassured when he told her to go with his father. She then walked off into the delivery room with Claudus, her tail trailing behind her as she too disappeared from Tygra's sight.

In the room, Claudus and Luna could both hear crying. It was coming from the crib nearby, and they both looked into the bed to find Claudus' second son crying for his mother. He looked like his mother and had the same red hair that both of his parents had, but they could hear no sound coming from the Queen.

"My Lord, I'd like to first of all say that your son is healthy and was delivered safely. However, the Queen…she passed away shortly after the child was born, the strain of childbirth along with her declining health was too much for her to physically handle. I'm very sorry, My Lord."

At hearing that his wife had died giving birth to his son, Claudus felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. He no longer would have his wife by his side to help raise his sons, and he knew that he had to be strong.

"Your son still needs a name, My Lord."

Luna was by this point staring down at the newborn cub with tears threatening to spill out over her eyes, but she held them at bay while Claudus walked over to where his child was still crying for a mother that he would never see.

"His name…shall be Lion-O."

The name oddly enough fit the young prince, but Claudus spoke up again.

"And he shall be the future King of Thundera."

Luna decided to stay with Lion-O while Claudus went to tell Tygra of what had happened to his mother.

Tygra was just standing there in the hall with a smile on his face- he couldn't wait to meet his new baby sibling, but at seeing his father's saddened look Tygra's own smile fell away and he just steeled himself for the news.

"About the birth, there were…complications. The Gods have called your mother home, but not before she was able to give us the future King. You have a brother Tygra, his name is Lion-O. One day, you will understand when you are a little bit older."

Tygra just couldn't believe what he'd heard.

He had a brother?

His brother was the new King?

His mother was dead?

That last question stayed in his mind as Tygra began crying, the tears falling onto the ground as Claudus held his son close. They both stayed this way for several minutes before they heard a sound coming from the delivery room, and it sounded like Luna. They both went into the room and gasped at what they saw.

Luna was holding Lion-O in her arms and was singing him a lullaby.

It was in another language, but it still sounded beautiful to them as Lion-O listened to the song and was sleeping peacefully from the melodic lullaby.

"Ichido shinde mata ikikaeru,  
Sonna maho wo kakerareteita.  
Mezametara kimi ga ite hikari michiteita.  
Boku wa umarekawatta."

"Minna iru kai?  
Hoshi wo mezashite!  
Kimi ni michibikare…  
Utai nagara.  
Boku wa arukidasu,  
Furikaeranai sa.  
Kizu darake no, shounen jidai nado!"

"Boku wa tashikani, michi ni mayotteita.  
Fukai kurayami de kodoku ni naiteta!  
Mezametara kimi ga ite hikari michiteita,  
Boku wa umarekawatta…"

"Minna iru kai?  
Hoshi wo mezashite!  
Kimi ni michibikare,  
Utai nagara.  
Boku wa arukidasu,  
Kurikaesanai sa.  
Mou nidoto wa,  
Onaji ayamachi wo!"

"Ai no chikara no,  
Ookisa tottosa wo,  
Omoishitta yo.  
Hoshi wo mezashite,  
Kimi ni michibikare."

"Minna iru kai?  
Hoshi wo mezashite!  
Kimi ni michibikare,  
Utai nagara.  
Boku wa arukidasu,  
Furikaeranai sa,  
Kizu darake no shounen jidai nado…" 

"Ikou…  
Hoshi wo mezashite!  
Kimi ni michibikare,  
Boku wa arukidasu…"

"Ikou…  
Hoshi wo mezashite!  
Utai nagara,  
Boku wa arukidasu!"

As the song filtered throughout the room, Lion-O chose this moment to open his eyes. As his sight came into focus, Luna just smiled down at him which caused Lion-O to smile at her and begin cooing. Claudus knew that Luna would always protect them, and they were going to need it.

(time skip- 1 year and 6 months)

Luna was currently keeping watch over Lion-O and Tygra while Claudus was in a meeting. Ever since Lion-O was born, Luna was there to help take care of him and the little cub believed her to be his mother. Lion-O would be turning 2 in 6 months time and the whole kingdom would be there to celebrate.

As Tygra played with his baby brother, Luna heard what sounded like an explosion off in the distance. She then walked over to a window and looked out over the horizon, her eyes and ears scanning for the source of the sound.

"Luna, what is it?" Tygra asked as he walked up to Luna's side while holding Lion-O in his arms.

"I'm not sure, and that's what scares me. Wait here, I'll fly out and see what's going on."

Luna then jumped out the window and spread her wings, using the wind currents to lift herself up into the air and flew off towards where she'd heard the explosion come from. She looked down over the city, and found a massive army destroying everything and killing innocent civilians. At seeing this, Luna became filled with rage and started attacking the army that was hurting all of her precious people. After hours of fighting, the main force had somehow made it to the castle.

Luna flew back to the castle in a hurry only to find the better half of the structure in ruins, smoke and fire pouring out of it in great waves. Many of the guards had been killed while others were escorting civilians and fellow guards out through a back gate that led underground. Luna used her water power to put some of the bigger flames out, but more just kept coming. She came across two guards that were both hurt but still alive, and had to know what had happened to the King and his children.

"Have you two seen the King anywhere? And what of the little ones?"

The two guards looked at her with worry showing on their faces."The King is still in the castle. He went back for the princes, but we don't know what happened to him after he ran inside."

"Which way did he go?"

"He went inside and took a sharp left down the western corridor."

"Thank you. Now both of you get out of here quickly, who knows what else may come our way?"

And then Luna rushed into the castle. She caught Claudus' scent and followed it to find him trapped under a fallen pillar, he was injured very badly…and judging from the large pool of blood underneath him as well as the weak scent he gave off, Luna could only guess he was going to die. Still, she wouldn't let him be crushed to death and lifted the pillar off of him.

"L-luna…the boys, you have to find them and get them out of here now!"

Luna nodded and ran off to where she remembered leaving them. Her ears caught the sound of Lion-O's crying and soon she found them both hiding in a corner of their room, a fire blocking their way out. Concentrating all her power, Luna pulled water vapor out of the air and used it to douse the fire, Tygra and Lion-O both looked happy to see her.

"Luna, you came back! I thought you weren't coming to get us, and what's going on?!"

"I'll explain later, right now we have to find your father and get out of here! Follow me and whatever you do stay close until we make it out!"

Tygra nodded while holding his brother close to him to protect him, Luna was using her wings to keep some of the intense heat off of her little ones. They soon found Claudus, but he was slowly fading and had somehow managed to open a secret passage into another room. This room looked different from the other rooms in the castle, in the middle was a throne room-like chair. Sitting in the chair was a sword and gauntlet, Claudus forcing himself to grab both items and handed them to Luna.

"Luna, listen well. You must guard these weapons with your life, they are the future of Thundera…give them to Lion-O when he turns 18, and teach him the true weight of the sword. Now, all 3 of you- get out now! I don't have much life left in me, all that matters is that you survive."

"But daddy-"

"Don't argue with me, just go! Luna, I'm trusting you to get them out of here safely. It will fall to you to take care of them now, as well as…all those who escaped the city. Find a safe place to call home…this is my final…wish. Please, see it through to the end."

"I will, Claudus. Thank you for everything, my friend."

Luna then grabbed Tygra by the back of his shirt, ignoring his protests and cries of sorrow as she took both of them with her leaving the now deceased Claudus in the room as the rest of the castle came crumbling down.

The people who had escaped were standing on a large hill nearby. Among them were Jagga and his elite Clerics, each of them keeping watch for the King and his sons. When several minutes had passed by, one of the older Clerics, Micah, saw them coming their way and alerted everyone in the crowd.

"It's the princes! And…It's LunaRose!"

The rest of the people breathed a sigh of relief when they saw that it was Luna bringing the boys. When they saw no sign of their King, Luna put Tygra down on the grass as well as Lion-O. It was time to break to everyone the unsettling news she herself was almost unable to give them, but knew it had to be done. Steeling herself for the sorrow from everyone, she looked them all straight on and told them what had happened.

"Attention, all survivors of this attack. King Claudus has passed on, he sacrificed himself to save all of you including his sons. It now falls to me to get everyone to safety, so we cannot afford to linger. Whomever it was that attacked us, they will not stop until we are exterminated. Therefore we must keep moving until we find shelter and civilization, let's move out!"

And as they looked at their once glorious city one more time, the people of Thundera followed behind Luna as she led them into the wilderness, Tygra and Lion-O taking the front with her. Tygra was still crying, he couldn't believe what just happened- first his mother was taken from him and now it was his father who was gone. Luna just used one of her wings to hold Tygra close and let him cry, while Lion-O was fastened around her neck inside of a blanket. It was certainly going to be a long journey to find a new home.

And this was just the beginning.

T.B.C.- Whew, this was a monster to write! Finally, the invasion is over and we can get down to the traveling. Anyway, read and review plz? Also, I don't own the lyrics used in this chapter- they belong to NEWS, give it a listen and you'll see why I picked it as Lion-O's lullaby!


	4. Home

**Dimensions Crossed (A Devil May Cry/Legend of Spyro fic)**

Disc.: I do not own 'Devil May Cry', 'Legend of Spyro' or any other anime/manga/video games mentioned in this fic. I also don't own any song lyrics used in this fic, everything except the plot and/or any OCs used belong to their respective owners so I don't want any heat for borrowing stuff.

A/N: It's time for Chapter 4! Yay, I made it this far! As for the 'Thundercats' universe, it's drawing to a close. Sorry for all who wanted it to keep going, but this needs to delve more into the 2 games that inspired this sequel: The Legend of Spyro and Devil May Cry. Just to be clear, the DMC part of this crossover fic is set in the most recent title- DMC Devil May Cry, so no complaining or asking questions like 'Where are Lady and Trish?' or 'When will Nero show up?'…this won't have any of those characters, just Dante, Kat, Vergil, Mundus, etc. you get the idea. Also, it's time to announce the pairings for this fic- they are as follows: LunaxNoctis, DantexLion-O, and possibly some mentions of KatxVergil. So, if u have any complaints take it up with the comments department! Now, I've kept u guys waiting long enough, time for the chapter!

**Ch.4- Home**

The fields were quiet aside from the sounds of people walking through them. Luna was still leading the people of Thundera along with the two princes across the massive expanse of green, the color contrasting with the sky tainted by the setting sun. After hours of walking, the wandering survivors found an abandoned village to stay the night in. As everyone ate what little food there was to pass around, the sky turned dark with nightfall and the people settled in to sleep. The only ones still awake were the guards, the Clerics, and Luna. They all took turns keeping watch as Luna looked over a map she'd found in the last city they stopped at until she heard the sounds of Tygra crying.

Looking behind her, she saw tears running down the young cub's face. He just walked over to her and snuggled into her chest as the tears kept flowing, the sounds causing Lion-O to wake up and start crying.

"Is there a midwife among the group? Unfortunately, I'm not properly equipped to nurse a young cub. Anyone?"

At hearing Luna's question, a woman named Miriam woke up and took over caring for the cub until he fell asleep. After one last look at the map, she'd spotted a floating fortress city that had once belonged to a race of bird people called Finndor. She decided to get some sleep and pulled Tygra close so that he could cry himself to sleep in her safe embrace.

The next morning, Luna told the people of the city of Finndor, and they eagerly agreed. If it was in the sky, then there was next to no chance of any enemies being able to reach them unless they had flying machines at their disposal. It took the whole group another month to make it to where the city was floating, and Luna carried them all up 20 at a time until everyone was safely in the barrier that had been reactivated.

As everyone set to rebuilding the city, Luna received a transmission from the Chronicler…and from the urgency in his voice, it sounded important as she responded to the message.

'_Luna, can you hear me? If so, please respond immediately.'_

"Yes, Chronicler? I am sorry to have not reported in sooner, but you will be pleased to know that the people of Thundera are safe from the evil force that had decimated their city."

'_Excellent. But that is not the reason why I have called you today.'_

"Really? Then what reason is there to contact me, especially with such worry in your voice?"

"_I need you to return to Avalar for a short while. There is an urgent matter that requires your presence.'_

"What sort of matter? Is it one that I can refuse, because the boys need me here to watch them while repairs are being done to the city."

'_No, I'm afraid you cannot. The Divinity of 12 are the ones who issued this order, and you know as well as I do that no one can refuse their orders. This will not take long, I assure you.'_

"Alright, when should I depart?"

'_The portal will be ready in just a few minutes, after which it will be kept open for you to return to the city you're helping to rebuild.'_

"Alright, I'll wait."

After the transmission ended, Luna just stood patiently until not even 5 minutes later the portal opened in front of her. Making sure there was no one to follow her through to the other side, she stepped through the portal and ended up in the Constellation Room where the Divinity of 12 greeted her sight.

The Divinity of 12 were the oldest and wisest dragons next to the Chronicler. They handled the more political matters of Avalar's future, and had been around since the Celestials themselves. Many of the original council members had passed away while their descendants took their places, and they each sat around a circular table in the following order: Icyria, Eryxx, Corina, Maya, Nagashi, Soraxshi, Trezara, Vitanaya, Koumax, Lithuas, Eibahn, and Alistair. They all noticed her appearance, and it almost seemed like Sylpharia was in the room with them. They had tried their best to watch over Luna from the shadows, but some of the previous members had openly expressed a distaste for her birth many times…if there was one thing they'd valued at one point in their lives, it was purity of bloodlines- but after seeing Luna's potential along with the fact of her having 2 elements, the former members had been forcibly removed after they'd called for the death penalty for her during her childhood years.

Icyria just smiled at his granddaughter and motioned for her to take the open seat across from him. The dragons all looked at her for a moment before whispering amongst themselves, then turned to Icyria when he began to speak, causing them all to immediately quiet down.

"LunaRose, my dearest granddaughter…we have discussed your recent activities and watched how you faced certain death to save a civilization of people from extermination along with the motion of reviewing your achievements over the many years you've been in the world. Therefore, through a unanimous vote, we have decided to give to you the title of Dragon Queen."

Luna was speechless…she, Dragon Queen? It was enough to make her want to laugh at what sounded like a joke, but she knew deep in her heart that her grandfather had no reason at all to lie to her.

Corina was the next to speak. She was a calm and gentle Fire dragoness who'd always believed that Luna was capable of many great things.

"Because your mother Sylpharia was a princess, we believe that this promotion is long overdue. You are now our newest Queen, dear LunaRose."

Icyria then spoke up after Corina had said her piece.

"All in favor?"

The council members all raised their hands in agreement.

"All opposed?"

This time, no one raised their hands as Icyria nodded his head in confirmation of the decision.

"Then the motion is carried. All hail the new Queen, LunaRose."

It was only then that Luna finally managed to find her voice.

"Me? A…A Queen?!"

Corina once again spoke up, her motherly voice chasing away Luna's doubts for a moment.

"Yes, Luna. We need a Queen, and who better than you? Your coronation ceremony will begin immediately, and don't worry- you're already dressed for the part. We just need to make it official. The whole of Avalar has come to bear witness, and I hope that you will not be afraid of your new title."

Luna just let out a breath she was holding, and smiled at the sweet and kind Fire dragoness.

"Alright, let's begin."

After 3 hours, the ceremony began as Icyria stood in front of all the dragons who'd shown up for the event. Every dragon young and old had come to watch the ceremony as Icyria began the coronation speech.

"Thank you all for coming. I, Icyria the Frost-Body Monarch, along with the Divinity of 12 have finally found our next Queen of Dragons. May we present LunaRose, daughter of dragon princess Sylpharia and my granddaughter."

The doors opened in the next moment and Luna just strode forward wearing the bracers she was given before she left. She simply bowed to her grandfather as the dragon priest WolfWood smeared a red liquid on her forehead in the shape of the Queen's mark, satisfied when it disappeared into her skin and smiled down at the dragoness. Luna then turned around and smiled at all the dragons who'd applauded her, the same dragons who'd hated her when she was a child but changed their minds about her over the years. As Luna smiled at them, she never noticed Noctis was there the whole time watching her, a smile spread across his face as tears fell from his eyes. She'd finally come back, and he wasn't going to let her walk out of his life again.

After another 20 minutes, everyone filed out of the room. Luna then retreated to the Constellation Room, not even looking at Noctis as she ran off. He couldn't believe that she'd just ran past him without even sparing him a glance, and it made his heart break even more. Did she really think so little of him that she didn't even want to acknowledge his existence?

Noctis followed behind her at a distance, watching as she slipped through a portal. Wherever she'd gone back to, he was going with her- he didn't care if she was angry at him, Noctis just couldn't spend another minute without her in his life. Unfortunately, the portal to the other realm closed and he had been thrown into whatever realm it chose to open up to.

Back in Finndor, Luna had come back just in time to see Tygra's worried face and crying eyes as he ran up to her and wrapped his small arms around her neck.

"(crying) Where did you go?! I thought that you'd…you'd abandoned me too."

"It's alright, Tygra. I'm sorry I made you worry, but I'm here now and I'll never leave you or anyone here ever again."

And at her reassurance, Tygra relaxed and calmed down. He was just glad that Luna hadn't left him like his parents had, and her promise to stay with him and the rest of the people of Thundera was enough to make him happy.

(time skip- 10 years)

Luna just looked out over the city from the highest tower of Finndor. After explaining to everyone her status of Dragon Queen, they had thrown her a party to celebrate. Now, she ruled over the city of Finndor with kindness and firm judgment. As she signed off on some more documents, she idly wondered to herself how her two boys were doing.

She didn't have to wonder long as Tygra came in holding a 12 year old Lion-On in a playful headlock. It seemed that Luna would never get any more work done with her sons bursting in like that, so she put them aside for later as she cleared her throat, immediately ending their shenanigans.

"Alright boys, what is it this time?"

Tygra, now 22, looked at his mother somewhat seriously before releasing his little brother.

"Well, we both wanted to tell you that you received a message from someone named the Chronicler, he says it's an emergency."

Lion-O fumed at hearing Tygra say they both wanted to tell her. That's what they'd been arguing about before they burst into their mother's office.

"But Tygra, you know damn well that _I_ wanted to tell her!"

"Now now, that's enough you two. Come with me, and I'll see what the emergency is all about."

They both followed behind Luna, Lion-O still a little angry at his brother and Tygra just laughing it off as he felt his baby brother's light punches on his arm. They both ended their behavior as Luna stopped in front of a mirror that showed the image of the same dragon who'd contacted them only minutes ago.

"Hello, Chronicler. You look well."

'_As do you, Queen Luna. How's domestic life with the boys treating you?'_

"It's a bit of a roller coaster ride, but other than that things have been relatively peaceful around here. So, what's the emergency that my boys told me about?"

'_Well, it's another dimension crossing mission. Tell me, do you know of the legend of the demon knight Sparda?'_

"I've read about it. Wasn't he the one who rebelled against his demon brothers to protect humanity?"

'_Yes and no. You see Luna, Sparda did rebel against the demons…but it was because he fell in love with an angel named Eva, and they had 2 children together- twin sons named Dante and Vergil. 2 nights ago, Vergil somehow managed to contact me through a gateway and asked me to enlist your aid for a very important task.'_

"Which is?"

'_To help him locate his brother Dante. He's been missing for 13 years, and he needs you to help find him.'_

"So, what you're saying is that I need to help protect the residents of yet another realm?"

'_Yes. Vergil will inform you of the details should you accept this task. Can I count on you again, Luna?'_

Luna just closed her eyes and sighed in frustration. She thought that at long last she'd finally be able to have a normal life without so many dragons asking so much of her. But, this was the job of a Queen- go wherever she was needed, and it seemed that she was needed yet again for another vitally important task. Opening her eyes, she looked at the Chronicler with a smile on her face.

"Alright, I'll take on this task…however, I have one condition."

'_And what is that?'_

"Lion-O will accompany me. I want him to see places other than the world he's used to, it will be good for him. That's all I have to ask of you, Chronicler."

'_I believe that is acceptable, I will prepare the portal for two travelers. And thank you for taking this task on, my Queen.'_

"No worries, after all this is all part of the title of Queen- assisting wherever and whenever I am needed."

'_Alright, the portal should be ready in a few moments. Both of you just step through when it opens.'_

After the Chronicler hung up, Luna turned to look at her sons. Lion-O looked excited about going to another world, while Tygra was worried for them both. He was used to his mother going to other places, but just thinking about his mother and his baby brother both being gone was enough to almost make him argue with her and demand that she refuse the mission…but he knew better than to try and force her to refuse something.

"Tygra, I know that look. Listen, you will understand someday when you are in my position that the safety of all life comes before your own, no matter what. That is why I am placing you in charge of protecting Finndor while we are gone. Can I trust you to take care of things while we're away, my son?"

Tygra just looked at his mother like she'd grown a second head, was she really letting him run things while they were away? He just smiled at the prospect of finally being able to prove that he had what it took to be a leader.

"Yes, I promise not to let either of you down."

"Good. I know you'll do a great job Tygra, which is why I'm giving you this important task. Please, rule as I have taught you- with justice and mercy."

As the two of them shared a hug, the portal to take them to Vergil's realm opened up and Tygra watched as his family left through it, the gateway closing as soon as they disappeared through it.

What none of them would realize was just how much Luna's power would be needed for this very important job.

T.B.C.- Well, that's the end of this chapter. Next chapter will focus on the DMC aspects of the crossover, so be ready for them! Also, drop a comment my way and/or any constructive criticism please? Thanks!


	5. Reunion

**Dimensions Crossed (A Devil May Cry/Legend of Spyro fic)**

Disc.: I do not own 'Devil May Cry', 'Legend of Spyro' or any other anime/manga/video games mentioned in this fic. I also don't own any song lyrics used in this fic, everything except the plot and/or any OCs used belong to their respective owners so I don't want any heat for borrowing stuff.

A/N: Finally, it's time for Chapter 5! We're finally getting into the world of DMC Devil May Cry, and this will probably be a hell of a long fic with all the missions that were in the game. Anyway, I don't want to spend so much time on an author's note that the chapter doesn't get started, so it's time to start up the chapter.

**Ch.5- Reunion**

The sun had finally set, the sky turning a dark blue. Capulet City had become a den of seedy unrest and debt, the residents going about their lives like cattle, unaware of what was happening in the reality of their lives. The only other creature that could be seen moving about was a green dragon, his presence remaining undetected by the people around him. Noctis knew he had to find shelter, this realm being scarcely unlike his own or the one that Luna had fled back to.

After hours of moving in the shadows, Noctis found himself in an alley with shutter doors in front of him. He saw that one of them had been lifted up enough for him to squeeze under, so after tucking his wings against his body, Noctis slipped under the shutter door and into wherever the building led him.

Luckily, no one had spotted him yet as Noctis made his way through the building under the cover of the darkness. He kept moving through the shadows hoping to find an empty room to hide in…but never even noticed that he'd stepped into a trap.

That is, until he stepped onto a rift array and became trapped in a cage made of Wiccan magic. As Noctis struggled to free himself of the trap he'd stepped into like an inexperienced hatchling, he stopped moving when he registered what sounded like footsteps…and they were coming towards him.

After a few minutes, the footsteps stopped in front of his cage and Noctis narrowed his eyes at the two beings who'd come to look at him. The first was obviously female, if her small frame was anything to go by. She wore shorts and a t-shirt with a jacket, the hood pulled up to hide her hair, her blue-gray eyes watching him carefully. The other was a man, he wore a black jacket and fedora. He had a sword with him and his eyes were also trained on Noctis, the dragon's copper-orange locking with the man's steel blue ones.

The girl was the first to speak after several tense seconds.

"Who are you, and why are you here?"

"My name is Noctis, and I was looking for a place to sleep."

"Why here?"

"Honestly, I thought this place was abandoned. I didn't think there was anyone actually using this building, but I guess after being thrown around inside of a portal you get tired and don't notice things like traps. That's why I chose this place."

The two individuals looked at each other, whispering something and after what sounded like an argument the girl lowered the cage. Noctis looked at the humans, and the man removed his hat to reveal bone white hair slicked back to make him look more professional.

"Well Noctis, my name is Vergil. This young lady is Kat, and we'd like to welcome you to The Order."

(Elsewhere)

"Yes. By closing on Friday. No, you cannot have more time. You know our rules, you know our policy. Should you fail to comply with our standards, I will have you stripped of all power, shamed, and hated. Is that clear enough for you? Friday it is, then. You have a good night, Mr. President."

"Did you get it, darling?"

"At least a trillion. Soon, I will control the world through debt. I will have absolute power."

"The world is at last your bitch, as am I. Nothing left to do now but grab it by the hair, bend it over the desk and-"

Before the conversation could carry further, Mundus looked over towards the window when a flash of lightning streaked across the sky. Something was happening, and he could only think of one person that would be responsible for what was to follow.

"What is it?"

"A loose end."

"A loose end? What?"

"The son of the traitor Sparda…Dante."

"(scoffs) Him."

"He's still out there."

"The Hunters will find him. They found Sparda and his whore, and when they do…"

"I will rip open his chest and feast on his beating heart."

(In the forest)

The portal finally opened in a forest, the two occupants landing on the ground. Luna looked up at the sky to see that it had darkened, denoting nightfall. She looked at her son, he seemed shaken up if the fact that he was clutching her neck like his life depended on it was any indication.

"Lion-O, you can let go now. We're on solid ground, so you can stand in the grass."

Lion-O finally let go after a few tense seconds, and set his feet on the ground. He looked around at where they'd both landed as his eyes fell upon a gate. He walked over to it, there were vines covering what looked like a nameplate. Lion-O pulled the vines, surprised that they came loose to reveal the name of where they had landed.

"'_Paradise'_. What kind of name is that?"

Luna had to also wonder just what kind of name that was for a place such as this. The forest trail certainly_ looked_ like it led to a place that sounded beautiful, but that remained to be seen as she walked up to Lion-O and draped her wing over him.

"Alright, let's just see where the path leads…and stay close to me, we don't know what may be lying in wait for us."

Lion-O just nodded at his mother as they started down the forest path. After 3 hours of walking, they finally came upon an abandoned mansion. Luna inspected it and listened for anything that sounded dangerous, but couldn't hear anything beyond the crickets chirping and owls hooting. After deeming it safe, the two of them headed inside to get some rest for the night. When morning came, they would begin their mission to find Dante…hoping that everything would go smoothly and they could both go back home where they belonged.

T.B.C.- Sorry for the short chapter, but the next one will be longer! Until then, read and review plz? Arigatou Gazaimashita!


	6. Found

**Dimensions Crossed (A Devil May Cry/Legend of Spyro fic)**

Disc.: I do not own 'Devil May Cry', 'Legend of Spyro' or any other anime/manga/video games mentioned in this fic. I also don't own any song lyrics used in this fic, everything except the plot and/or any OCs used belong to their respective owners so I don't want any heat for borrowing stuff.

A/N: Well, here's ch.6- I'm so glad that I got so many views on the story thus far! Also, remember that Lion-O is now 12, so he's just starting to hit that age where boys get curious about everything and think they can beg their parents to give them everything that they want and think that they'll get away with it…I think a lot of moms out there know what I'm saying, anyway enough chit chat, on with the show!

**Ch.6- Found**

The sun crept slowly up over the horizon as every member of The Order set about going to work. Some were informants, others organized data, and the rest helped update all the security systems to ensure they remained hidden in the shadows. Vergil was getting ready to issue a statement as a 'terrorist bomber' while Kat waited for the command to go find Dante. Noctis had already proven his usefulness by utilizing his Nature power to track Dante to his hiding place. It seemed as though the boy liked seclusion, because he was near the edge of the city limits in a rundown trailer at Bellevue Pier.

After a few more minutes, Kat got the ok to find Dante while Noctis retreated to another part of the building to help with security, Vergil starting up the camera and issuing his statement- which played all over the news on every network in the city.

(At Dante's place)

Dante was still sleeping, blue jeans and discarded liquor bottles all over the floor. The boys he'd brought home last night really liked it rough as the angry red claw marks on his back were still raw. However, Dante was still out like a light until his tv woke him up with Vergil's statement playing on the screen.

"_The demons have been increasing their power for millennia. They are on the verge of controlling mankind. Citizens, we have been kept in the shadows of a manufactured illusion for too long, we must wake up!"_

After the statement ended was when the local news anchor, Bob Barbas, began relaying his piece of the news- which woke Dante up and he felt like he was gonna throw up but had somehow managed to keep it down as the claw marks on his back finally healed as if they were never there to begin with.

"_**The masked lunatic you saw there claims to represent an organization called The Order. Now this group has supposedly claimed responsibility for several serious attacks in recent weeks. He is undoubtedly a traitor and a terrorist, and I for one am not for the death penalty, so…there's only one way to do it: illegally shoot the son of a bitch. This is Bob Barbas, just doing God's work."**_

"Ugh, enough already!" Dante yelled as he threw the half full liquor bottle at the tv, effectively breaking it and sending the room into a quiet state again. Just as he was about to lay back down and go back to sleep, there was a rather loud knocking at the door.

"Dante! Get out of there, you're in danger!"

Dante got up and walked over to the door, not even caring that he was naked and opened it, revealing Kat…who was trying really hard not to blush at his naked state.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"You were careless, you left a trail. Now he's onto you."

"What are you talking about, who's onto me?"

Before Kat could answer, the sky turned red and ominous voices could be heard all around them both. The water nearby broke revealing a massive demon as the rest of the pier became distorted and demonic, and the Hunter was out for blood.

No one else saw what was happening, but Dante and Kat had both been pulled into Limbo.

"Demon scum."

The Hunter demon just jumped up onto the pier and began attacking his trailer.

Dante, on the other hand, was pissed because this Hunter demon was wrecking his place.

"Hey, get your filthy fucking claw off my trailer demon bitch!"

The Hunter didn't hear him as it just kept trying to attack Dante, as he used this opportunity to grab his clothes from in the trailer along with his boots before said trailer was hurled into the ocean, and Dante wanted to make the Hunter pay for destroying his home. The Hunter, however, dove back into the water as more demons showed up on the pier, Dante bringing Rebellion out to give the blade and himself some exercise.

"You wanna fight? Let's go!"

(Elsewhere in Paradise)

Luna could feel the presence of demons the second the sky darkened, as she and Lion-O had escaped just before being pulled into Limbo. The beautiful house had turned into a demon's nest, so Luna made for the nearest city with her son on her back. After they'd made it out of the forest, Luna began scenting the entire area where she'd landed as Lion-O just walked around to regain his balance after they'd touched down. They both stayed in the back alleys until Luna had found an abandoned building with the shutter lifted up enough for them to squeeze under.

After Lion-O had made it inside after Luna, they both began exploring the building until they came upon what appeared to be an empty room. As Lion-O just looked around the room, Luna's eyes fell upon what looked like an ancient Arcadian array…and pushed Lion-O out of the way as the energy flared up and caught her in a trap.

Lion-O just ran up to the cage and tried touching it, only to get shocked when his hand made contact with the energy.

"Lion-O, I'm alright. Don't touch it, you'll get hurt."

"But mom, I want to help you!"

Before they could carry on any further, the door to the room opened revealing a man in a black jacket and fedora covering his white hair as he looked at the two occupants in the room.

"And you can help her…by telling me why exactly you're here, young one."

As Luna turned to look at the man, she could already tell from his scent that he was strong. The man just looked at them both curiously, he could tell that Luna was a dragon just like Noctis…but the boy appeared to be a demon, he seemed to resemble a sub race of feline demons. Either way, Vergil couldn't let him walk out of their headquarters alive- the boy knew their location and if he escaped then he could very well bring others back here with him.

Luna watched the man pull a sword out of his jacket and knew that this man was going to kill her son if she didn't act soon. Lion-O had stood in front of the cage his mother was trapped in and began crying, he was scared because he knew this man was going to kill him, but he wanted to protect his mom so he tried to be brave in the face of death.

Vergil just watched the young cub throw himself in front of the cage to protect the dragon, clearly amused by the whole scene. What he didn't notice, however, was that the dragon had pooled some sort of energy together until it became too much for the cage to handle and was thrown back into a wall when said cage exploded. After managing to stand up, he felt that the energy was water based, but the dragon was now standing in front of the cub and glaring at Vergil threateningly.

"I will kill you if you touch my son, do you hear me?!"

Vergil looked shocked at what she said- the dragon was the child's mother? But they looked nothing alike, how could they be related? He didn't have much time to ponder on the situation because Noctis had chosen this moment to enter the room.

"Vergil, a couple of cameras have been knocked out of commission, I was wondering- did you want me to fix them or order new ones or what?" as he took in the other occupants of the room, Noctis' jaw nearly dropped to the floor. The dragoness he'd been chasing for years was in the room with Vergil, it almost seemed like a dream until he saw her eyes widen as well.

"LunaRose?! Is it really you, standing here before me?"

"Noctis? What are you doing here?!"

Vergil by this point was confused, he had no idea that these two knew each other so he just stepped aside to allow the forest dragon to run into the room as he stopped in front of the white dragoness. After so long, he'd finally found her.

"How did you get here?"

"You didn't answer my question, damn it!"

"Oh right, well I followed you through a portal but it shut and I ended up here."

"So you tried to get to 3rd Earth…well, I'm glad that the portal shut- I've told you many times already that I want nothing to do with you, so just leave me alone! All I want is to complete the mission the Chronicler sent me and my son on so we can go back home and get away from you!"

"Is that all I am to you, a nuisance?!"

"Yes!"

Vergil chose this time to interfere before their squabble turned ugly and resulted in their headquarters being destroyed.

"Alright you two, that's enough. So, you're name's LunaRose correct?"

"Yes."

"So tell me, how exactly did you and your son end up here in the first place?"

Noctis' heart nearly dropped when he heard Vergil say 'son' as he looked down at the little cat boy standing next to Luna. Perhaps the child was an orphan and Luna took him in? Noctis had a feeling he'd find out soon enough and just listened to Luna explain everything.

"Well, as you can imagine my son and I don't look anything like each other. This is because Lion-O and his brother Tygra were the sons of King Claudus, the king of the Thunderans. 10 years ago, he was killed and their city fell to invasion so I helped the Thunderan people find a new home and kept watch over them. I'm originally from Avalar, and I was crowned Queen in my mother's place. The missions I've been on have all been at the Chronicler's request, including this one. We were sent to help you locate a man named Dante."

"Ah yes, the mission I asked for assistance with from that dragon. So, his name's Chronicler?"

"Yes."

"And he sent you both here to help me?"

"That's right."

"Well then…you can consider your mission done, I've already sent Kat to get Dante and bring him here. That being said, I'd like your help with a much more important task."

"Alright, it will be some time before the portal opens again. Let's hear what you have in mind, Vergil."

(At the pier)

As Dante walked down the street outside the now ruined pier, he kept thinking about what the Hunter had said before he killed him. The Hunter had mentioned his mother, but every time Dante tried to remember anything about the woman all he got were blurry images of a red haired woman giving him the necklace he was currently wearing. While he was trying to make sense of the Hunter's final words, Kat pulled up in a beige car and honked the horn to get his attention.

"Are you ok, Dante?"

Dante just turned to look at her, never leaving the sidewalk he was standing on.

"How do you know my name?"

"My boss knows you, he wants to meet. Please? I helped you out back there."

At hearing her mention that, Dante looked at her with an annoyed expression on his face.

"I didn't ask for your help."

After a bit of protesting, Dante finally got in the car next to Kat and she drove off towards The Order's main headquarters.

"We know all about you, Dante. I'm with a secret organization called The Order, have you heard of it?"

"Something to do with that masked freak on the net?"

"That's my boss."

"Wonderful…can't wait."

(Mundus' Tower)

"_**We're just receiving reports of a terrorist attack that has just taken place at the Bellevue Pier in the western district of the city. The Police are asking the public to remain vigilant as further terror attacks could take place anywhere, at any time, and when you least expect it."**_

Mundus just stared at the tv, a smile coming onto his face at hearing that Dante had finally been located.

"We have your scent, Son of Sparda. Now it is just a matter of time."

What Mundus never even realized was that Dante would be the least of his worries, and would only realize it too little too late to do anything about it.

T.B.C.- Whew, finally throwing in some M-Rated language there. Dante, you've got such a mouth- but that's what we all love about you! Anyway, please read and review!


	7. Author's Note1

**Dimensions Crossed (A Devil May Cry/Legend of Spyro fic)**

Disc.: I do not own 'Devil May Cry', 'Legend of Spyro' or any other anime/manga/video games mentioned in this fic. I also don't own any song lyrics used in this fic, everything except the plot and/or any OCs used belong to their respective owners so I don't want any heat for borrowing stuff.

A/N: Hey guys, just wanted to clear something up real fast, and that's the issue of Lion-O's age and the ages of Dante and the others from the DMC Devil May Cry universe. You're probably asking yourselves the following question- Did Noctis end up staying in the DMC universe for 10 years? The answer to that is simple and complicated- weird, huh? Anyway, I'm gonna answer that in as clear a way as possible right now so just be patient alright?

So, to clarify, here's how it's gonna be broken down: the portals that Luna, Noctis, and Lion-O pass through are very different time wise. Portals, star gates, and worm holes are all very tricky to navigate and the time, not to mention the place you end up in are drastically different from each other. When Lion-O was just a baby and Tygra was a teenager, their world's time was set ahead by 10 years, whereas Avalar's time is generally set 200 years ahead of theirs. On top of which, the world of Devil May Cry's time is set 10 years behind the world of Thundera.

Still sound confusing? Well, here's a simplified version: When Noctis had followed Luna through the portal, he had actually fallen into a time gate that slowed his travel time down to about 1/100th of 1 year…so, when he'd finally made it to the end of the portal, it had actually put him in the world of DMC roughly 6 months before Lion-O turned 12, so by the time that Lion-O and Luna had gone on the mission to help Vergil track down Dante, Lion-O was already 12 years old. So, in retrospect he'd only spent roughly half a year in the DMC universe.

Anyway, sorry to get all scientific on you guys, but I think this pretty much explains the premise of the whole time travel business- it's really weird that way, so just drop me a review and let me know if I'm doing a great job or if I'm doing blowfully. I look forward to what you guys have to say, also if you have any suggestions I'd be more than happy to hear them!

Bye for now!

-Lovely Fox-Kit


	8. Home Truths

**Dimensions Crossed (A Devil May Cry/Legend of Spyro fic)**

Disc.: I do not own 'Devil May Cry', 'Legend of Spyro' or any other anime/manga/video games mentioned in this fic. I also don't own any song lyrics used in this fic, everything except the plot and/or any OCs used belong to their respective owners so I don't want any heat for borrowing stuff.

A/N: Welcome to Ch.7! If anyone read my author's note, then you know how the whole 'timeline' thing works now. So, I don't normally like drawing out my notes, and I'm sure you guys don't like being kept waiting for the chapter to start up…so, I'm gonna get right to it!

**Ch.7- Home Truths**

The whole ride back to the headquarters was quiet, enough to the point that if you dropped a pin onto the ground you could hear it echo loudly. After a few more minutes of driving, Kat finally pulled up to an abandoned building where a gate greeted them. After entering a sequence of numbers, the gate opened and Kat drove through to park the car in an unseen location.

"Welcome to The Order."

As Dante eyed the building, he could see that this kind of layout was for a reason- most likely to keep them from being found too quickly by authorities and/or demons. After all, who would suspect an abandoned storage lot to be the secret location of rebels?

"Not what I was expecting."

"That's the idea. Follow me."

After walking inside and taking in the layout of the building, Dante almost flipped out when he saw Noctis helping the other members of the Order sort through information.

"What the hell is that?!"

"That is Noctis, he's a dragon and not a demon. We have two others helping us as well- a dragoness named LunaRose, and her son Lion-O. Anyway, let's just keep going. As I was saying earlier before you freaked out, the demons are amongst us Dante…they are enslaving mankind. The whole world right now is asleep, brainwashed and helpless like children. We're taking a stand and fighting back against them, as a small handful of freedom fighters we are the city's last and only line of defense."

"Defense? You guys don't have a chance against a threat this huge, you know that right?"

"We're aware of that, but we don't leave anything at all to chance. We've gathered a vast amount of intelligence on the demons and their collaborators- world leaders, bankers, pop stars, and celebrities, to name a few. So, we can hit them where it hurts."

After a rough explanation of their work, Kat led Dante into another room that seemed smaller than the others. After the door opened, Dante looked all around the room as Kat moved to the middle.

"Amazing…!"

At hearing another voice in the room, Dante let his attention drift to the only other person in the room with him and Kat. This man looked as if he could be Dante's twin, save for the hair color and choices in clothing styles.

"Dante…it really is you!"

Now Dante was confused. How exactly did this man know who he was, and why did he act like they had met before?

"You don't remember me?"

"Nope."

After a few more seconds, Vergil began asking Dante a few questions about what he'd been doing for the years they'd been separated from each other.

"How much of your childhood _do_ you remember?"

"Not much, I had meningitis when I was 7 and it wiped my memory clean. Why?"

"Ha, they told me I was in a car accident which resulted in total amnesia…age: 7."

"Your point?"

Vergil then started walking towards his twin brother whom he hadn't seen in almost 14 years.

"Meningitis is a _human_ affliction Dante, and you are not human! Look, all war is fought with deception and you have been deceived…your past has been hidden from you for a reason-"

Dante reflexively put his hand up between himself and this man that was talking to him like he didn't understand anything at all about the world around him.

"Rewind a bit- who are you again?"

"My name is Vergil. I established The Order to help the humans find a way to fight back against the demons that are slowly taking over this world."

"Besides swords and bullets, you mean."

Outside the door of the room that Vergil, Kat, and Dante were currently occupying Lion-O was carrying a small stack of papers in his arms. He knew that Vergil needed these documents right away, they held further information on their biggest threat: Mundus, the Demon Overlord. As he finally found the room that Vergil used to send out his messages to the world, he heard voices on the other side. He knew one of them was Vergil's, but the other one belonged to a different man and this made Lion-O curious as to who said other man was exactly.

As he listened in on their conversation, he heard Vergil mention the other man's name- Dante.

'_Dante…wait, could it be the very same Dante that mom and I had been sent to help track down?'_

Unknowingly, Dante and Vergil continued their conversation without even thinking that someone could be listening in on them.

"You really believe that you can make a dent?"

"Make a dent? With the two of us working together, I believe that we can defeat them."

"So that's what all of this is about. You need me to help you fight the demons, and save the world."

Vergil was a little shocked at hearing his brother second guess the reasons why he had been brought here, but he did an excellent job of not letting it show at the moment.

"What else were you planning on doing with your life?"

"Well, you guys do seem really nice, but I'm more of a loner type- trust issues, work alone, that kind of thing."

Kat was surprised to hear this, as was Vergil. Even after all that she'd told him of the demons trying to take over this world, he _still_ wanted to be left alone?

"Dante, I don't think you really understand what is at stake-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Vergil cut Kat off with a hand gesture that clearly said he was going to speak now.

"Look, if you really want to leave- turn your back on me, on us, then I'm powerless to stop you. But if you do, then you realize that you're making a grave mistake- not just for yourself, but for all of mankind!"

"Mankind?"

"Yes!"

"What makes you think I give a shit about mankind?"

Vergil knew instantly what his brother was talking about. After the so-called 'car accident', Vergil was adopted into a wealthy and loving family who couldn't have a child of their own. He grew up with everything he could ever want in life, and often times he got just that. But Dante, he grew up in an orphanage where everyone was frightened of him. On top of that, he was rebellious and undermined authority. He also had to always watch his back because a demon or possibly a child molester would try and get a hold of him. He pretty much lived on the streets because no one wanted a rebellious and disobedient child who would never listen to his elders and then turn around to attack them out of the blue. Truly, Dante had gotten the literal raw end of the deal in life.

But, Vergil decided to make it up to his brother- starting today, he would help them reconnect as a family.

"At least give me a chance to show you."

"Show me what?"

"What you really are."

Dante was once again confused, but let that thought drop as the doors behind him opened to reveal Lion-O standing there with some papers in his arms. Dante couldn't see anyone at the moment because Vergil was standing in his way and Kat was busy talking to Vergil.

"Kat, prepare the car. We'll be leaving in 10 minutes."

"Sure."

After Kat walked out the doors, Vergil talked to someone else in front of him and Dante heard the voice of a child as they conversed.

"Lion-O, thanks for bringing these to me. Why didn't you come in sooner?"

"Because you guys were busy talking, and I didn't want to interrupt you."

"Well, I appreciate the consideration but next time if it's important just ask to come in."

"Ok, Vergil."

Dante was starting to get impatient, so he just pushed Vergil aside and looked down into the most beautiful pair of blue eyes he'd ever seen in his life. For a moment, all time seemed to stop and block everything else out except the two boys staring at each other, and Dante found himself reconsidering his views all because of a pair of blue eyes.

T.B.C.- Finally done! Also, this is the beginning of the DantexLion-O pairing, so drop me a review sometime ok?


	9. Bloodline

**Dimensions Crossed (A Devil May Cry/Legend of Spyro fic)**

Disc.: I do not own 'Devil May Cry', 'Legend of Spyro' or any other anime/manga/video games mentioned in this fic. I also don't own any song lyrics used in this fic, everything except the plot and/or any OCs used belong to their respective owners so I don't want any heat for borrowing stuff.

A/N: Well, it's time for Ch.8! I'm so thrilled to be here again, and I'm equally thrilled that I have almost 100 views! Thanks to all who've read my story, now all I need are reviews please! So, enough chatter- time to get on with the story!

**Ch.8- Bloodline (and possibly the beginning of Love)**

As hard as he tried, Dante just could not bring himself to tear his gaze away from the young boy in front of him. His eyes were quite possibly the brightest shade of blue he'd ever seen in his entire life, and both were speechless. Vergil decided to break the staring contest, because at this rate everyone would turn to stone from all the inactivity (lol).

"Dante, I see you've met young Lion-O. He's the one who brings me my documents every day, and he's also Luna's son."

Dante almost didn't register that Vergil had spoken to him, but just nodded at what he'd said. He had become so mesmerized by those eyes he almost lost the ability to speak.

"Right. My name's Dante, Lion-O, and it's good to meet you."

"Yeah, it's good to meet you too."

They settled instead on shaking hands, Dante noticing that the young boy had quite a strong grip on him, and felt himself blushing when Lion-O smiled at him innocently.

"Well, let's get going. Lion-O, tell your mom that I'm taking Dante on a special mission and we'll be back soon."

"Ok, Vergil. See you guys when you get back."

And after introductions were out of the way, Vergil led Dante to the car that would take them to the one place Vergil was sure would help Dante regain his memories.

(Paradise exterior)

Kat drove the car through the open gates of Paradise, but stopped just outside of a mansion. Dante was in awe of the beauty of the house, and it seemed as if he should remember this place…but he was drawing a blank.

Vergil and Kat, along with Dante, walked into the house through the front doors. Kat stayed behind the two brothers as Vergil just smiled at his once home, and Dante just took in the layout of the place.

"This was your home."

"I don't remember that."

"You will soon enough. Kat, open the Gateway."

Kat nodded and got to work. She lay out an array and pulled out a spray can full of the substance she'd always used to open Gateways, and this made Dante curious as to what exactly she was doing.

"What are you doing?"

"Our world and Limbo are _very_ closely super-positioned. They often collide in certain places that we call Rifts, much like the one we used to escape from Limbo at the pier. In short, we can use those rifts to create Gateways to and from Limbo."

Dante reached out as Kat was spraying the strange white substance onto the rift array and picked some up on his fingers. Bringing it to his face, Dante sniffed his fingers and grimaced like he'd smelled something horrible, like cheap cologne (and all of us girls know how awful that stuff smells, lol).

"Doesn't smell too good. What's in the can?"

"It's a compound I created based on an old Wiccan spell preparation recipe. It's just the usual ingredients: sea salt, shark oil, snake bones ground into powder, iron shavings, wolf hair, and desiccated squirrel semen."

"Good stuff."

After the Gateway was finished, Vergil spoke up interrupting the conversation between his two companions.

"Alright, go ahead. This house holds secrets, I've found mine- so now it's time for you to find yours."

Dante nodded as he stepped onto the array and found himself being willingly dragged into Limbo.

"How exactly will I get back?"

"Don't worry, we'll handle that part. You just focus on yours, Dante."

"And please be careful, it could get rough in there."

Dante then turned to Kat and winked at her before he disappeared.

"I like it rough."

After Dante disappeared into Limbo, Kat just looked at Vergil with a concerned look on her face.

"Is this really going to work Vergil? He doesn't seem to care."

"Yeah, he's just raw. Kind of like you were when I first found you."

(The Order)

Luna had just finished combing over and picking apart hours worth of surveillance tapes as she looked at the map she had on the table next to her. Using a red pen, she circled the places where demons were most likely to appear in groups. Luna was just about to circle another area when she heard the footsteps of her youngest child, Lion-O.

Turning to look at her son, the first thing Luna noticed when she saw him was the bright pink blush painted across the bridge of his nose. He also seemed to be looking at the floor like it was the most interesting thing he'd ever seen since sliced bread.

"Lion-O, honey, is something wrong?"

At hearing his mother's voice, Lion-O managed to fight off the blush that had found itself painted onto his face. Ever since he'd first locked eyes with Dante, Lion-O couldn't stop thinking of those gorgeous steel blue orbs and the man they belonged to. He thought Dante was really attractive, he was obviously older than him, and taller as well- about the same height as his brother Tygra, and seemed to carry a strong yet rebellious air to his demeanor.

Lion-O did his best to calm down the rapid beating of his heart and focus on his mother as he looked at her.

"N-no, mom, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You were blushing so vividly just now, do feel sick or anything like that?"

"No, mom…I'm alright. Anyway, I gave Vergil those documents you told me to deliver to him. He also said that him and Dante were going on a special mission and would be back later"

"Good. Now, we need to practice your sword wielding so grab the Sword of Omens and meet me in the garden. Bring the gauntlet too, you need to learn to use both as if they were a part of your body."

"Alright, mom…I'll meet you outside in 10 minutes."

Lion-O then rushed off to grab his weapons, maybe some sword practice would take his mind off of Dante.

(Paradise interior)

Dante had finally made it back to the Rift and felt himself being pulled out of Limbo and back into the human world. He looked at Vergil and this time knew exactly who he was.

"You're my brother."

Vergil just smiled at Dante, at last he finally remembered!

"Your twin brother, Dante. And I've been looking for you for a long time now."

Vergil reached into his shirt and fished out a necklace very similar to the one that Dante was wearing, except the crystal was a little bit wider and more rectangular shaped…unlike Dante's crystal necklace, which was red, this one was blue.

"Our mother gave these to us. I think she knew this moment would come, that we'd find each other soon."

Dante's heart cringed as he remembered his mom Eva, and what had happened to her. But he also had to know what happened to their father, if he was dead or if he was somehow still alive.

"And our father, Sparda?"

"Banished forever. A fate worse than death they say…he's never coming back."

Dante was by this point angry. What had they done to deserve this? What had their parents done that was so awful that their mother had to die, their father was imprisoned for all eternity, and that they were separated? Dante wanted, no _needed_ to know everything that had happened to cause their family to end up this way.

"I want to know more…where we come from, what happened to us, and above all…I wanna know who the fuck's responsible for all of this."

Vergil nodded in understanding, as the three of them headed back to the car and returned to The Order.

(The Order Garden, 6 hours later)

After roughly 6 hours of training, Lion-O was exhausted and Luna was also tired. They'd spent nearly all day training, but she noticed a lot of improvement in her son's sword handling. He'd finally gotten one step closer to total synchronization between himself and the Sword of Omens. His control with the gauntlet was improving as well, but they could pick up on more of it tomorrow. For now, it was time to rest and recover their energy, and Luna walked over to her son that was sitting on the ground in an exhausted heap as she smiled happily at him.

"Lion-O, that was excellent work today. We'll pick up more on sword control tomorrow, for now go inside and rest."

"Ok, mom."

As Lion-O got up on shaky legs, they both heard car doors open and close, a sign that Vergil and the others were back from their mission. They both headed inside and Lion-O immediately ran up to Dante, asking him a million questions a minute and forgetting how tired he really was. Lion-O lost his balance as he began walking right next to Dante, but luckily he was there to catch him. Luna saw how they interacted with each other, almost brotherly in a way…but Luna could tell her son was falling for Dante, which finally explained why he was so nervous hours ago when they talked with each other.

Lion-O then ran back up to his mom with a smile on his face, it seemed he was really excited, and he hoped she'd say yes to his question.

"Mom, Vergil and Dante are going on a mission together and they asked me if I wanted to go with them. Can I go? Please?!"

The question caught Luna off guard for a moment, her little one wanted to go off on a mission with the two brothers without her. It scared her a bit, but she also knew the brothers could look after him.

"Alright, but just stay close to Vergil and Dante. Understand?"

"Yup! I'll even take my sword and gauntlet along just in case we run into trouble, I need to practice more anyway."

Luna just hugged Lion-O and after one more reassurance from her son he ran off to join the brothers on their mission. Luna just hoped she was doing the right thing by letting her son go off with the brothers alone.

T.B.C.- Wow, finally finished with this one! Next chapter will be up soon, with a twist in the story…so, read and review plz!


	10. Under Watch

**Dimensions Crossed (A Devil May Cry/Legend of Spyro fic)**

Disc.: I do not own 'Devil May Cry', 'Legend of Spyro' or any other anime/manga/video games mentioned in this fic. I also don't own any song lyrics used in this fic, everything except the plot and/or any OCs used belong to their respective owners so I don't want any heat for borrowing stuff.

A/N: Wow, time to start up Ch.9…in this one, I'll introduce a new twist to the story (not like there haven't been enough already, lol) so be ready for when it pops up! Now, without further stalling, here's the chapter! Enjoy!

**Ch.9- Under Watch**

Lion-O was happy that his mom had agreed to let him go on this mission, he finally had a chance to prove that he wasn't a baby anymore, that he could handle himself out in the field. Now, it was time to start the mission as he grabbed his sword and the gauntlet. Lion-O had just finished slipping on the device when he heard knocking on his door and Vergil's voice a few seconds later telling him it was time to head out.

Lion-O stepped out of the room and smiled at Dante, the elder of the two blushing lightly at how someone could smile so innocently…then again, this kid hadn't been through the things the brothers had so maybe it was best he retain that innocence- to Dante, Lion-O was the very last shred of purity and light in a world that had become so corrupt and dark.

After making sure that everyone was ready, the three of them headed out to a place where Vergil could explain things without them being followed by demons.

(City Tunnels)

The place that Vergil had led them to looked like a rundown park, and it was the perfect place to explain everything in detail.

"Do you remember this place, Dante?"

"Yeah. Mom used to bring us here when we were kids. So, tell me everything."

Vergil looked at his brother and the young boy who'd come with them. He could clearly see that a mating bond was slowly starting to develop between them, but dismissed the thought and began his explanation.

"Well, some things have always been…there have always been Angels and there have always been Demons, and they have always been at war. Nine millennia ago, one Demon rose up to take control over the dark hordes…the strongest, the cruelest- Mundus. But Mundus did not rise alone, at his side was his most trusted general…his blood brother…"

"Sparda." Said Dante, who had managed to put the picture together a little more as Vergil had picked up where he'd left off.

"Yes, but Sparda betrayed him- he fell in love with an Angel named Eva. The secret union between an Angel and a Demon is inconceivable, but it happened. And with it came new life, twin boys- a hybrid of the warring races. When Mundus found out, his fury knew no bounds…he hunted the young lovers down and murdered Eva with his own hands. For Sparda, he demanded a much more cruel fate- eternal banishment along with endless suffering and pain."

Lion-O almost couldn't believe what Vergil had told them. They were killed just for falling in love despite being different? He knew that his mother was like them, that she was born of a union between a dragon and a stag, and the very thought of his mother being killed for her parents' choices was enough to make him cry…but he held the tears back long enough for Vergil to finish his story.

"But even though Eva was destroyed and Sparda imprisoned forever, each knew that the seed of their revenge had already been sown. Because according to legend, the only ones capable of destroying the Demon King are Nephilim…a hybrid of the warring Angel and Demon races. Those hybrids now exist- you and I."

By this point, the three of them were up and walking around as Vergil kept explaining the legend to them. Something, however, was bothering Lion-O…he felt like they were being followed, but he just kept quiet and followed the two brothers so he could hear the rest of the story.

"Mundus believed that only one child had been born, but there were 2 Nephilim and each had been hidden well. Sparda armed his sons: the Rebellion for Dante and the Yamato for Vergil."

Lion-O just couldn't shake this feeling that they were being watched, and looked over his shoulder every few minutes to make sure they were alone when he saw something at the end of the tunnel behind them.

"What's that?" Lion-O idly wondered to himself but kept watch as he ran to catch up to the brothers.

"So Mundus killed our mom and banished our dad."

"Yes."

"And we're the offspring of Angels and Demons?"

"Right. Demon father, Angel mother. We are Nephilim, the only ones that can destroy the Demon King."

"Um, guys…" Lion-O said rather fearfully.

"Good. Tell me how."

"Guys…?!"

They both turned to Lion-O to see what he was so scared of, and found that they were indeed being followed.

"A Spotter…fucking Demon collaborators."

The three of them could feel Limbo opening up, but only Vergil could make it out. That meant that Dante and Lion-O were trapped in Limbo until they either fought their way out or Kat opened a Gateway for them to escape through.

"You're both being dragged into Limbo. I'll find Kat, she'll get you both out- but for now stand firm!"

As soon as they were both dragged in, Lion-O felt strange- like he'd been pulled underwater and there was no way to swim to the surface. Dante didn't seem to notice as everything had become distorted and twisted, but he just pulled Lion-O towards him and used Arbiter to pull them both away before the ground collapsed underneath them.

Dante and Lion-O both took down as many demons as they could until the latter of the two started feeling even worse than before, his whole body felt like it was burning up to the point where it was becoming painful. By this point, Dante had noticed Lion-O was stumbling around a little bit like he seemed out of it.

"Hey, are you okay Lion-O?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine…I've just never fought under these conditions before, so I'm sorry if I seem a little out of it."

"That's ok, just be careful."

After taking out more demons, Kat had drawn another gateway for them to get out of Limbo with…but before they could reach it, the ground collapsed into the demon world and cut them off- it was too far to jump unless you had wings, and neither of them had a set so they were stuck.

"Can either of you make it across?"

"No, we'll have to find another way."

"Alright, I'll meet up with you two later."

Dante turned around and saw that Lion-O was really flushed, the bridge of his nose covered in a bright red blush. His eyes were a little glazed over as well, and he seemed really tired all of a sudden. Dante knew that he was in no shape to fight, so he picked Lion-O up in his arms, ignoring the kid's cries of protest at being handled like he was a girl. Dante just smirked down at him and fought with all of his strength not to blush at the boys' appearance: flushed, panting, and with eyes slightly glazed over that gave off a kind of begging and lust-filled look.

'_If we weren't fighting to escape, I'd say the kid looks hella cute like that- no! now's not the time to think of that, of just reaching down and kissing the hell out of this kid in your arms with a look that's begging you to do that…damn, worry about that later- we've gotta get out of here first!'_

As Dante rounded a corner with Lion-O in his arms, he saw Kat waving at him.

"Dante, follow me! The Gateway's just up ahead, hurry!"

As carefully and quickly as he could, Dante had managed not to drop Lion-O as they had both finally made it out of Limbo, but when they emerged into the human world Lion-O had fallen unconscious.

"Kat!" Dante said worriedly, causing the girl to rush to them both.

"What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know, it started when we both got dragged into Limbo! He seemed fine at first, but soon after that he looked like he was really sick and then passed out in my arms when we got out of Limbo through the Gateway!"

"Alright, let's get him into the medical wing and put him to bed. Someone needs to tell Luna, she won't be happy when she finds out what happened to her son."

"Right, you take care of that, Vergil and I will work on a plan to take down Mundus."

Kat nodded as she took Lion-O from Dante, he almost growled at her but suppressed it as he watched them both disappear down a hallway as he went into another room and found Vergil standing in front of a tv monitor. On the screen was what looked like a banking firm's headquarters.

"Silver Sacks Tower, the world's most powerful investment bank. And who runs it? This man, Kyle Rider- CEO and the human vessel of Mundus. He controls the world through debt. To Mundus, the world is just a factory farm for human souls. And he likes to keep his animals both monitored and docile. The monitoring is done by the Raptor News Corporation, a global network of CCTV cameras, satellites and spies. How he keeps us docile is…a little more insidious."

"How?"

"It's in your hand, planet Earth's most popular soft drink- Virility. The demons have spiked it."

At hearing this, Dante spit out what was in his mouth, which caused Vergil to laugh a little bit at his brother's disgust.

"It's ok, it has no effect on us- only humans. It's essentially lobotomy in a can."

Dante then tossed the empty can in the trash behind him. He was trying really hard not to let his thoughts stray to Lion-O, who'd somehow wormed his way into the man's heart. Instead, he focused his thoughts on making a plan to take down Mundus once and for all.

"So, what's the plan?"

Vergil then changed the image on the screen to one of an ancient drawing of a demonic entity drawing power through some sort of portal.

"That's the Hell Gate, a conduit through which Mundus draws all of his power. While connected to the Hell Gate, he is immortal. But if we can somehow get him away from the Gate, our swords will take care of the rest."

"And just how do we do that?"

"We get his attention. Mundus is petty and impulsive, so if we hit him where it hurts and let his anger consume him, then we can draw him out."

"Ok, so to kill Mundus we need to get him away from the Hell Gate. We do that by pissing him off."

"Roughly speaking, yes." Vergil was amazed at his brother's sense of wordplay. Somehow, Dante managed to find a way to explain it in simple enough terms for him to understand on his part the severity of their situation.

"And to do that, we need to take out either Virility or the Raptor News Network."

"Yep, that's it."

"So, which one do you wanna do first?"

Vergil thought for a moment before he looked back at Dante.

"Well, we should probably free the general populace from their mind control…so, it would probably be best to start with the Virility Factory. But right now, you should probably go check on Lion-O, make sure he's ok."

Dante then shot his brother a look that seemed torn between a glare and a look of fear as he headed to the medical wing…only to find Luna looking at her son worriedly as Lion-O was breathing rather shallowly, he was literally covered in sweat and was moaning in pain. Luna looked over at Dante and beckoned him to her side with her tail.

The whole time neither of them said anything as Luna placed a water soaked rag on her son's head. When Lion-O's breathing became a bit more even, she looked at Dante with eyes full of tears threatening to spill out onto the ground.

"What happened? How did this happen?! Tell me everything, Dante."

Dante just sucked in and released a breath before he turned to look at the pained expression on Luna's face.

"It started when we both got dragged into Limbo. Lion-O seemed fine at first, he took out quite a few demons, but when were cut off from the Gateway that's when I first noticed it. He seemed to stagger around a bit and he looked flushed, like really flushed. He then started looking really tired so I picked him up to keep him from hurting himself, when I felt his forehead he was burning up- I almost yanked my hand away in pain at how hot he'd felt under my touch, then he passed out in my arms when we'd passed through the Gateway into the human world. After we got back, Kat brought him here while I talked to Vergil about how to take down Mundus."

"Mundus?"

"Yeah, the great and evil Demon King that's ruling the roost around here. Anyway, I promise I'll find out what's wrong with him and help you cure him. For now, you should probably be the one to watch him, you are his mother after all. And for what it's worth, I'm really sorry I let this happen to him."

Luna just looked at Dante and then wrapped a wing around his shoulders.

"It's alright, you're not to blame for this. Just go do what must be done, and save Lion-O."

Dante nodded at the white dragoness and left her alone with her son as he and Kat set out to destroy the Virility Factory.

After they left, Noctis peaked his head into the room, nearly wincing when he saw Luna's pain-filled eyes. This boy meant so much to her, but he didn't know how exactly she'd ended up being his mother. He just kept quiet as he finally walked into the room and sat next to the dragoness he'd fallen completely in love with years ago, his eyes drifting to the boy and then to her as she kept looking at him before he finally heard Luna speak to him for the first time in nearly 2 days.

"14 years…that's how long it's been since Claudus and Aurelia died, I still miss them both to this day."

Noctis didn't know if Luna would get angry at him by talking back to her, but he had to chance it so he answered her back.

"Claudus and Aurelia?"

"Yes, Lion-O and Tygra's parents. Tygra is Lion-O's older brother, he's not here because he's looking after my home of Finndor while we're on this mission. When Lion-O was born, his mother died bringing him into the world. When I held him and sang to him a lullaby in our tongue, he opened his eyes and smiled at me- they were the most radiant blue I'd ever seen, and I knew that I was to protect him and his brother from danger. Since then, I've looked after them both- especially since Claudus died saving them so we could escape the destruction of their home."

Noctis was shocked at hearing all this, he finally pieced it all together after hearing it from her own mouth. He felt even more protective of his beloved now that he knew that she'd been through even more tragedy, so he risked earning her wrath by draping his own feathered wing around Luna and pulling her close to his body. He then pulled her into a hug, hoping she wouldn't hate him even more for doing this.

"Listen, you're not alone in this anymore…you don't need to shoulder so much pain by yourself, like you have all your life. If you'll let me, I'll shoulder the pain with you."

Luna was shocked at Noctis' words, but even more so when he'd embraced her. She just couldn't bring herself to push him away right now, so Luna just stared up into Noctis' copper-amber eyes and looked about ready to tear up at his gestures and promises.

"Why, Noctis? Why would you go so far and do so much for me, please tell me why?"

Noctis took this as a chance to tell her how he really felt, so he just came out with it.

"Because…it's because, I love you LunaRose."

"W-what?"

"I love you, I always have and I always will love you LunaRose."

Before she could ask any more questions, Noctis used her shock to capture her lips in a gentle and comforting kiss.

T.B.C.- Finally finished, thought I'd throw in a little bit of romance between our two resident dragons, so you know the rules. R&R please!


	11. Virility

**Dimensions Crossed (A Devil May Cry/Legend of Spyro fic)**

Disc.: I do not own 'Devil May Cry', 'Legend of Spyro' or any other anime/manga/video games mentioned in this fic. I also don't own any song lyrics used in this fic, everything except the plot and/or any OCs used belong to their respective owners so I don't want any heat for borrowing stuff.

A/N: Ch.10, people! It's here and ready for your viewing pleasure…also, I can't believe I have over 100 views! I'm so happy I could cartwheel around the world, but for now I'll just settle on the happiness that comes from having reached over 100 views of a story. One other thing- the name of Lion-O's illness won't be revealed until the levels with trying to get to Bob Barbas and kill him ('cuz the news is already twisted and corrupt enough without his input, lol)! Now, sit back and enjoy the show.

**Ch.10- Virility**

Luna just couldn't believe what was happening- the dragon she'd fallen for from a distance was kissing her! Luna never thought he would do this to her, but now it had happened.

The truth was that Luna was deeply in love with Noctis, had been ever since he came to the temple nearly 300 years ago. She didn't want to lose anyone else in her life that meant so much to her so she pushed him away to keep herself from being hurt by another painful loss.

Ever since she was little, Luna had been haunted by the deaths of her parents- the worst being when her father had left her and then came back nearly a year later only to die right in front of her on her birthday. Since then, her grandparents took care of her but she still blamed herself for what happened to her mom and dad. She threw herself into training after that day and became not only the Water Guardian in place of her teacher Aquarius, but also the dragon Queen, and when Noctis showed up at Avalar- Luna had fallen for him right on the spot.

But she couldn't risk the loss of someone else that she loved so she treated him like she had everyone else that tried to court her- with harshness and cold indifference.

At the moment, however, Luna could only focus on the dragon who was currently lip locked with her as her eyes drifted closed and she savored this moment. After a few more seconds, Noctis licked her lower lip and she opened her mouth to allow him access to her own tongue, they fought for dominance and Luna surrendered after much trying but they had to break loose to breathe.

Noctis was shocked that she'd responded, he never thought that Luna would willingly respond to his kiss let alone allow him to expand upon the act- but she was crying again after the kiss was broken so he just cupped her face gently in his clawed hands as he stared into her light blue pools that seemed to shimmer with tears unshed.

"How long, Noctis?"

"What?"

"How long have you loved me like this?"

"300 years. When I first met you after arriving at the temple to train, I knew that I had to get to know you. You were so different from all the other dragons, I just knew that I had to learn more about you. But you treated me so coldly I thought you would never feel anything for me beyond annoyance and hatred, but that just made me fall in love with you even more- because you were so strong willed that you refused to submit to anyone."

"You…you've held onto your feelings for me for that long?!"

"Yes. I would wait for you forever if I had to, even if only to see you smile genuinely and happily at me. Besides…I know that your pain has only made you stronger."

"What do you mean?"

"I spoke with your grandparents before I went home to wait for you, they told me everything about your past. Do you remember what I told you- that if you let me, I would shoulder all of your pain with you? I meant what I said, every word of it."

"Noctis…for so long, I've kept you at wing's length, but it was only so I wouldn't lose you. Even so, I couldn't stop myself from…"

"From what?"

Luna knew that the time had come to tell Noctis what she really felt, so she just looked him straight in the eye with tears spilling out like a waterfall.

"From falling in love with you. Ever since the deaths of my parents, I was so afraid of losing someone else that I loved that I refused to let anyone into my heart. But when I saw your eyes and how deep they were, brimming with excitement and happiness, I knew that my walls had finally come down…and I fell in love with you, but I was frightened of being left alone again so I pushed you away, but in the end my love for you tore the rest of the walls down around me. And now, my love has finally been laid bare for you to see."

"Luna, you…felt the same all this time?"

"Yes, Noctis. I love you, with all my heart."

And from that point on, there were no more words- just two dragons basking in the warmth of their love and keeping watch over a young prince suffering from an unknown illness.

(Virility Factory Interior)

Dante and Kat walked right into the factory like regular people, but they knew that beneath the surface of this seemingly harmless factory lay a dark secret waiting to be unearthed.

"I was here years ago as a child, I explored the facility unseen. I sensed a demon living under the factory, called the Succubus…an ancient demon said to live for thousands of years if left alone and unchallenged. Vergil thinks it's the main source of the psychotropic ingredient that's controlling people."

As they headed up an escalator, Dante heard a jarring mechanical voice booming over the loudspeakers so that everyone could hear the obvious lies about the so-called 'most popular soft drink on planet Earth'.

'_Welcome, visitors, to the Virility Factory. Virility's secret ingredient is what makes Virility the number one soft drink in the world. And best of all, it has been scientifically proven to increase weight loss by 21%, plus it will enhance sexual performance by 63% if drunk daily!'_

Dante wanted to cover his ears and block out the lies that were being spoon fed to these ignorant masses but settled on how to complete this mission and save his friend Lion-O from whatever it was that's currently making him so sick.

"How do people buy into this crap?"

"Simple. If you're told something is true often enough, you tend to believe it just like everyone else. They told me that I was crazy for seeing demons."

"Yeah, they tried telling me I was a basket case too."

"They wanted to put me on drugs, said it would make me better. They lied, they just wanted to keep me weak and docile."

Dante flashed her a look that appeared to be sympathetic, and just as quickly it vanished.

"So then, how did you figure it all out?"

"Vergil pulled me out of the nightmares. And you?"

Dante thought back to all those times when he'd gone against society and the law, all the things he'd done to survive and keep his mind off of how much people hated him.

"When the people that you're supposed to trust the most in this world turn out to be vicious, blood-thirsty demon scum…your eyes really do open up to evil everywhere. I took a stand- fought back, killed, it didn't matter to me what the consequences were. I chose my path, and I lived by it. But even after all that anger, violence, and death, you have to dig deep inside of yourself…into your own heart, to see if you're still sane- if you can still call yourself…human. I just knew in my heart that I wasn't crazy."

Now it was Kat's turn to give him the same sympathetic look he'd given her. In many ways, the two of them were alike, they'd both had terrible childhood lives- but Dante seemed to have gotten it a bit worse than her. Kat had been rescued by Vergil and learned to deal with her nightmares, whereas Dante had endured his pain all alone up until now.

The escalator finally stopped and they walked around looking for the way into Limbo. In the middle of the room was a massive closed off fountain with a handle for 'sampling' the so-called unique taste of Virility. Again, the annoying voice came on over the speakers and Dante wanted nothing more than to blow it to pieces with Ebony and Ivory.

'_This, ladies and gentlemen, is where the magic ingredients are mixed together to give you the unique taste of Virility.'_

"The Succubus is hidden deep beneath the factory. However, there is no physical way to reach it from our world. Only from Limbo, there's a rift inside. It looks like no one's paying attention to us, let's move."

Kat had found a door for them both to go through, so they headed in and shut out the ever annoying voice, which made Dante feel a little bit better. He'd feel a lot better when Lion-O was healthy again and not dying from an illness.

(The Order)

Luna had left Lion-O in Noctis' care while she contacted her other son Tygra to relay to him the news of what had happened in the last few days they'd been gone. She didn't have to wait long, because not even a few minutes after establishing a channel Luna was talking to her eldest son.

'_Mother, it's been a few days since I last saw you. How goes the mission?'_

"The mission has hit a standstill. But first, how is Finndor and are all of the people living there safe?"

'_They are all doing fine. I had to go to a few council meetings on your behalf, but I think I handled them pretty well. By the way, what did you mean when you said that the mission has hit a standstill?'_

Luna knew this would be difficult to explain to Tygra, so she sucked in a breath and released it before she looked at her oldest son with sadness in her eyes.

"Lion-O…is sick, and we can't figure out what's wrong with him."

Tygra was shocked. His baby brother was sick? How did this happen, and what could have caused it?

'_Sick? How, and what could it be?!'_

"Sadly, we don't know. But Dante is going to find out and help him, I know he'll be true to his word."

'_Dante? Oh, you mean the man that you were sent to help Vergil track down. And how can you be so sure that this man will agree to helping you?'_

Luna then smiled at her son, the kind of smile that comes from accepting one's decision to get married to someone you love with all your heart.

"Because…even though neither of them has realized it as of yet, they are falling in love with each other. I know that Dante is falling for Lion-O and the feeling is mutual, but for now they are staying on each other's good sides. Just…please keep Finndor safe for just a little while longer, Tygra. We'll return as soon as we are able, and know that we are safe for the time being."

Tygra sighed in worry, but knew that his mother wouldn't have said such things unless they were true. He just had to be patient for a little while longer, and settled on smiling happily at his mother.

'_Alright, if you say so. I hope to hear from you again soon, mother. I love you, and I promise not to let you down.'_

"I love you too, Tygra. I'd better go check on your brother, and yes we'll talk again soon."

The screen then faded out and Luna went back to keep an eye on her son, happy that her home and her oldest child were both safe.

(Virility Factory Interior)

Dante had fought through many demons, and waded through some of the worst smelling liquids he'd ever had the misfortune of smelling. He'd thrown up quite a few times from how horrible their scent was, but had somehow managed to find the Succubus. He looked up to see it hanging from the ceiling, and had decided to make his presence known by doing what he did best.

Pissing it off with insults.

"So you must be the secret ingredient."

The Succubus had been minding its' own business, supplying the humans with the substance necessary to keep them under the demons' control when he heard a voice below its' body. Whoever had made it down this far was no ordinary human, and this had the Succubus curious as to who it was.

"Who are you?"

Dante just smirked up at the nasty bastard, and proceeded to lure it out by insulting it.

"I'm your prom date, you ugly sack of shit."

That pissed it off, the Succubus wanted to know just who the hell this little insect was that dared to address it this way so she made a point of demanding answers from this little pest.

"WHO THE _FUCK_ ARE YOU!?"

Dante barely had time to dodge as the Succubus vomited up some sort of magma-like substance right where he'd been standing a few minutes ago.

"You missed…oh, and my name by the way is Dante!"

The Succubus was shocked- the infamous son of Sparda had delivered himself right to her to be dismembered? This would surely please Mundus when she would tell him how she reduced Dante to nothing more than a puddle of goop.

"Dante, the son of Sparda…and Eva, the WHORE!?"

"Yeah, but you can call me Dante the Demon Killer…has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

She almost laughed at what he'd said. He came all this way to kill her? Impossible! There was no way in all of the seven hells that he'd be able to kill her, he was a child whereas she was hundreds of years ahead of him in experience when it came to killing.

"You want to kill me?! You can't kill me, I'm 1200 years old!"

"You don't look a day over 12,000!"

"Fuck you!"

"Fuck you!"

"FUCK YOU!"

And this was how their battle began, it started with insults…then things got physical with Dante managing to land a kick right into the Succubus' face.

"Hey Succubus, suck on this!"

Dante then used Arbiter to pull one of the support cables loose, and this pissed her off even more.

"Ugh…I'm going to pull off your arms and legs, chew them up, and puke them all over your pathetic face!"

The Succubus was so angry that she never even noticed that Dante had gone back on the offensive until he landed a couple of punches to her face, then he used Arbiter to pull another cable loose and pissed her off again.

"Oh, you disgusting fuck child! I'm going to pull off your head, piss down your neck, and shit all over your worthless carcass!"

After a few more punches and kicks, Dante pulled the final cable out of her mouth and sent her over the edge into the magma below. He smirked as she tried to grab ahold of something but couldn't get a good grip and fell into the lava.

"You've been dumped."

Dante then felt the ground beneath him start to collapse, and he pulled himself away using Arbiter…only to come face to face with the Succubus again. It seemed she wasn't quite done with him yet, and made Dante land on a ledge in the lava. His eyes saw that some of the weaker pillars had been pulled into the lava to get mulched up by the giant blades behind the Succubus.

The next few minutes were spent dodging the Succubus' attacks until he finally had an opening…and Dante used it to finish her off for good.

"You know what your problem is? You're too clingy!"

The ledge could no longer support them both, so the Succubus was sucked into the blades to be ground up into mulch. Her screams finally died away as her carcass was washed down the pipe with the lava flow.

"I think you're all mixed up."

Dante then felt a strange energy surrounding him, when he looked at his hands he saw that they'd turned into fists…they were another demon weapon called Erixx, and Dante was definitely going to put them through a workout as he used Arbiter to pull himself towards the gateway that Kat had waiting for him.

His thoughts drifted to Lion-O, and he felt sadness overcome him as Dante headed back to The Order with Kat.

'_Hang on Lion-O, just a little longer and we'll be able to help you. Don't die on me, you're my best friend! I'll save you and your smile, no matter what or how long it takes.'_

These were Dante's fading thoughts as the sky started growing dark while Kat drove them both back to The Order.

T.B.C.- Whew, finished! The Succubus is dead, hope this was an interesting chapter for you guys, please read and review!


	12. Overturn

**Dimensions Crossed (A Devil May Cry/Legend of Spyro fic)**

Disc.: I do not own 'Devil May Cry', 'Legend of Spyro' or any other anime/manga/video games mentioned in this fic. I also don't own any song lyrics used in this fic, everything except the plot and/or any OCs used belong to their respective owners so I don't want any heat for borrowing stuff.

A/N: It's time for Ch.11! I just wanna say thank you everyone for 150+ views on my story thus far, and I dedicate these chapters to all of you- now no more delays, time to get on with the chapter!

**Ch.11- Overturn**

By the time Dante had killed the Succubus, night had already fallen over the city. He was sitting in the car next to Kat while she talked to Vergil using a wireless device, and couldn't help but wonder what they were talking about. Dante just let the thought fade out and settled on asking when she was done speaking with his brother.

"Yeah, we'll meet you there. See you soon, Vergil."

"You guys seem pretty tight…so how'd you meet?"

Kat knew that sooner or later Dante would ask about that, so she just decided that it would be better to tell him everything instead of hiding it from him.

"Is it relevant?"

"Well, yeah. I like to know who I'm risking life and limb with, besides- he's my brother and he's also trying to save the world, so what's your story?"

The atmosphere between them became tense and quiet, so Dante decided to keep the conversation rolling…awkward silences like these made him antsy, he was impatient after all.

"Listen, I never asked for your help in the first place, but you gave it anyway and I appreciate that. I trust you…you can trust me too."

Kat just looked at Dante for a moment and then went into detail of what exactly happened between them along with how Vergil had found her when she was most vulnerable.

"He rescued me. I was in a foster home, called St. Mariah's home for Troubled and Special Children. But my foster father was demon and he attacked me most nights, so I had to get out of that place in any way that I could."

"The nightmares."

"Yes. But it's ok, I never felt anything to begin with. I couldn't physically escape, so I found another way out- I aimlessly wandered through Limbo in spirit form. And I found Vergil there…he heard my cry for help. He helped me to deal with my demons, both figuratively and literally. I killed the bastard, so now I wanna deal with them all. You'll stick with us until the end, right?"

Now Dante could finally make sense of things concerning his friend, in a way they'd both gone through the same things- having to deal with their demons, the physical and non-physical ones.

"Count on it."

Right now, however, Dante was more worried about Lion-O. He wasn't quite sure when it started, but he was developing a kind of crush on the young boy. He'd have to speak to Luna about this first, but that could wait until after he'd kept his promise to help get rid of the illness that was plaguing him at the moment. After the car had parked outside of the back entrance to The Order, Dante went to check on Lion-O only to find that Luna wasn't there, but instead Noctis was watching the boy in her place.

"Hey Noctis…where's Luna?"

"She's in the library doing research on what this illness might be. How'd the mission go?"

"Well, the world is now short one Succubus. You know, this kid seems to have become my friend somehow…not sure when that happened, but I like it."

Noctis smiled at Dante, the guy sure was great to have around after he'd gotten past the whole 'loner' façade.

"Well, I'm glad…and I'm pretty sure Luna would be happy to hear that, but it's pretty late- why don't you get some rest? You're probably worn out from that whole slaughterfest."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. See you later, Noctis."

Dante then turned around and walked out of the room towards the restroom. He really needed a shower, so Dante tossed his dirty clothes into the washer to be cleaned. After getting them started on a cycle, Dante stepped into the shower and adjusted the water to his preferred temperature. After a few minutes of standing still under the water, Dante started washing and conditioning his hair…afterwards rubbing the body wash over his slender but toned frame. Anyone walking down any street could look at Dante and tell you that he was an attractive man, but Dante preferred the company of another man over that of a woman when it came to his choice of drinking and fucking.

After he was done toweling himself off, Dante pulled his clothes out of the washer and tossed them in the dryer while he dressed into a pair of red pajama pants and settled in to read a book on dragons while he waited for his clothes to be done drying. After an hour of reading, his clothes were finally finished, so Dante just set them out for tomorrow as he settled in to bed, his last thoughts being of Lion-O and how he could possibly help him.

(The next day)

Dante, Kat, and Vergil just stood on a bridge overlooking the river. From what Kat had told Vergil, they were now one step closer to ridding the world of demons.

"You've done well, we've dealt with the Succubus. That will have hurt Mundus and gotten his attention, but now it's time to land the second blow and take out his surveillance network."

The three of them turned around to face a tower, and from far away it didn't look so intimidating…but as usual looks can be deceiving.

"This is the Raptor News Tower. Controlled by Mundus, they've established a monopoly over the world's media: news, advertising, entertainment-"

"Mind control."

"Yeah, and surveillance. They spy on the populace through their network of CCTV cameras, routers, and satellites."

"Yeah, I noticed that. So, what's the plan?"

"Kat?"

Kat spoke next, Dante waiting to hear what the plan was.

"Dante, the Raptor News Network is run by a demon- Bob Barbas."

Dante had heard that name before, he knew exactly who he was. If he was a demon, then it made perfect sense that everyone would buy into the whole scheme of Dante being the worst menace to society since the Nazis.

"Bob Barbas is a demon?"

"Yes."

"So he's more than just a fucking dick. And he's hiding in that tower over there?"

Kat shook her head, apparently Dante was wrong about that.

"Not that tower…that one."

Kat pointed to the water when she said 'that one', which had Dante confused. He could clearly see only the one tower, if there was indeed another one then where was it?

"Huh?"

Vergil decided to clear up any confusion, otherwise they'd be standing there all day- and that simply wasn't a luxury they could afford. Over the last few days, Lion-O's condition had begun deteriorating even faster and they couldn't waste anymore time messing around…otherwise he'd die, and Dante would be devastated over his death- not to mention Luna would most likely go on a psychotic rampage over the loss of her child, and if she lost control then no one in this world would be safe from her wrath.

"In Limbo, that's not a reflection- it's the real thing. It's a prison, and Barbas rules it cruelly. There's no mercy, and no escape. Prepare the Gateway."

Kat just nodded. She had gone through this enough times to know exactly what to do when the Gateway was mentioned, so she found the rift and made the Gateway appear on the bridge.

Vergil then looked at his brother, knowing that Dante was going in pretty much alone into a den of wolves.

"You'll have to go alone this time, Kat can't follow where you're headed."

"That's alright, she's done enough."

"Dante, maybe while you're down there you can find out what exactly is plaguing Lion-O and causing him to die. Perhaps a book or a scroll, or maybe you can find someone who knows about demon world illnesses."

"Yeah, maybe. I'll try, but no promises."

Dante stood over the Gateway and felt the all too familiar pull of the rift dragging him into Limbo.

"On the plus side, there won't be any cameras down there."

"Good, I don't take a great picture anyway."

"Dante, be careful. We don't know much about this demon."

"I'm sure it will be lovely."

After landing in Limbo, Dante looked at his surroundings…and noticed that everything was twisted around, things that are normally upside down were right side up and vice versa, including the tower. It was just like a normal reflection, minus the normal part at least.

"Well Bob, now I get why your view is so upside down. Time to go to work and get to that tower, maybe find something about Lion-O's sickness."

After spending the better half of pretty much an hour running around the whole of Limbo, Dante finally made it outside. While he stood on an overturned train car, he saw what looked like Harpies in a flock…and it looked like they were harassing someone. When he got closer, Dante could hear the voice of a man being tormented by these demons.

"Leave me alone…leave me alone…"

Dante jumped over to the ledge the man was on and took out the harpies, thus gaining the attention of the only other resident on the ledge with him.

"Who's there? I know you're there! I can feel you…who is it? I'll cut your head off!"

Dante just narrowly avoided getting whacked in the head by the stick the man had with him.

"Hey, put your stick down! I'm not gonna hurt you, unless you give me a reason to."

The man just turned to Dante and he just now noticed this man was missing half his skull, but that was to be expected- he was in Limbo, after all, and all residents of Limbo are demons including this man…whoever he was.

"Are you a prisoner of Mundus too?"

"No, I'm from upstairs. So can you tell me how to get to that tower?"

"The tower? Why?"

"Because, I wanna kill the demon that runs this show. So will you help me?"

The demon just looked at Dante with his only other eye, a spark of hope flickering through it for just a moment before he spoke again.

"Kill it? Yes…I can help…if you'll help me first."

Dante had a feeling that he'd have to do something in exchange for this demon's help. After all, in Limbo, the human world, or any world for that matter, nothing was free- you usually had to work for what you wanted, and this time was no different. Dante sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, he was doing this for someone he loved after all…he would help this demon, for Lion-O.

"Let's hear it."

T.B.C.- Wow, all finished! But only with this chapter, not the fic! We've still got a long way to go yet, in the next chapter Lion-O's mysterious illness will finally be revealed! Read, review, and stick around to see what happens next!


	13. Bad News

**Dimensions Crossed (A Devil May Cry/Legend of Spyro fic)**

Disc.: I do not own 'Devil May Cry', 'Legend of Spyro' or any other anime/manga/video games mentioned in this fic. I also don't own any song lyrics used in this fic, everything except the plot and/or any OCs used belong to their respective owners so I don't want any heat for borrowing stuff.

A/N: Well, here we are- Chapter 12. Ya know, somehow it always amazes me just how many people like my stories, and it's something that I will always be happy about no matter how many times I post something- be it a new chapter for one of my current stories, or even a new one in general. So, I'm grateful to everyone for all the views, feedback, reviews, and suggestions…these chapters I dedicate to all of you, thank you everyone!

**Ch.12- Bad News (and possibly Good News, Too)**

Dante just stood waiting for this demon to tell him how he wanted his help. He didn't wait long before the demon told him what had been happening between him and the Harpies for who knows how long he'd been there in the prison.

"Those flying bastards stole my eye, and they torment me incessantly. I can't leave without it, I'm trapped here for eternity. Help me get my eye back, and I'll help you get to the tower."

"Alright, let's get to it."

Dante jumped back onto the train car right near the ledge that this demon was standing on as he lured them back out.

"Hey, you flying bastards- come!"

The Harpies came back as predicted and resumed their tormenting of the man before Dante jumped over to where they were, effectively scaring them away.

"Now go, follow them- find their nest!"

At hearing him tell him to follow them, Dante began following the Harpies back to their nest through a series of twists and turns, down some tunnels, while cutting down some other demons along the way. After 3 hours of following the Harpies, Dante finally found the nest. He noticed the ground leading to it was only stable in the center, so Dante used Osiris to fly towards the center and landed right where he needed to.

"Why exactly am I doing this for a crusty old demon again?"

After looking around for a few minutes, Dante found the object he was searching for wedged up right in the very bottom of their nest.

"Oh yeah, that's why."

Switching to Arbiter, Dante managed to grab hold of the object and caught it in his hand. He looked down at the strange object, it looked like a miniature telescope- but to a demon it may very well function like a set of glasses. Dante smiled to himself, now it seemed like he was even closer to helping the young boy who'd stolen his heart without even realizing it- Lion-O.

"Got it! So, you must be the eye."

Before Dante could make it back to the demon with the eye, he was ambushed by more Harpies. There were more this time, which meant the ones that he'd seen earlier were just scouts looking for someone or something to make easy prey out of. Too bad for them, _they _would be easy pickings for _him_.

"You flocking bastards."

When the battle was over, Dante found himself standing before the demon he'd helped in order to get to the tower.

"Who's there?"

"It is I."

The demon was ecstatic, finally he'd regain all of his sight- it was enough to make him smile, in a crooked sort of manner.

"The eye? You have it?!"

Dante just handed it to him, watching as he placed it back into his skull.

"I can see…I can see!"

The demon turned to his companion, amazed that he could see again, and smiled at the young Nephilim standing before him.

"Dante…"

For the second time in his life, Dante was confused- how did _this_ demon know who he was? Did _everyone_ know who he was, or just certain people?

"You know me?"

"No, not you…I knew your father, Sparda. I can see him in you."

"Hold up a sec, my father was a demon…but I am nothing like him, alright?"

"Yes, of course. You are Nephilim, I can see that too. I hope I did not offend you, Dante."

"Nah…but what are you anyway?"

"I am Phineas…scholar, inventor, prophet-"

"Demon."

"And until you arrived, a political prisoner of Mundus. But you have, in a way, set me free and I am grateful."

"It wasn't really a favor, you promised to get me to the tower so lead the way."

"Of course my friend, of course. Follow me."

Dante and Phineas walked down different pathways to get to the tower, all the while learning about each other. Dante found out that Mundus had actually enlisted Phineas' help in trying to find a way to fully control the human realm, but he'd refused and it was for that very reason that Mundus had banished him to Limbo and stole his eye to teach him not to disobey the man ever again.

"They blinded you and imprisoned you here for _how_ long?"

"Hundreds of years."

"And you're sure you know your way around this place?"

"Like the back of my hand."

Phineas was about to walk off the ledge they were standing on when Dante stopped him.

"Whoa, what are you nuts?!"

Phineas just looked at Dante with a disbelieving look on his face. Then again, Dante had no idea what Phineas could do so it only seemed natural he'd panic like that.

"Ah yes, I forget. You and I see things differently…seeing things differently can open new paths, depending on how you look at it."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you only see evil in me because I am a demon. Try opening your mind, it's all a matter of perspective."

Phineas focused his eye on the bridge that had been destroyed at least an hour ago, and Dante saw that he'd reversed the damage done- effectively repairing the bridge and opening a new pathway at the same time.

"Whoa."

"As I said, I see things differently. We'll meet up ahead, I have something to show you."

Phineas disappeared afterwards, leaving Dante to find his own way to the next area. Half an hour later he was standing next to Phineas, who seemed to be looking at something on the ledge below.

"Her name was Asiel, an ancient one…a Nephilim, like you."

Dante was shocked- this Asiel woman was also a Nephilim? Just what all _didn't_ he know about this race of half breeds that he was a part of?

"I didn't know there were others."

"The Nephilim were the Third race. Sadly, they were hunted down and slain."

"Why?"

"They wielded the powers of both Angels and Demons, but unlike the both of them the Nephilim could easily cross between worlds…they were formidable."

"Which made them a threat, like me."

"And like you, they held great potential. What a waste. You want to unlock your full potential? Perhaps…Asiel holds the key."

Dante jumped down towards the ledge to find out more from this woman…only to come face to face with another demon known as a Witch. After destroying her, the statue turned to look at him and spoke only one word.

'_Nephilim.'_

On habit, Dante gripped the necklace his mother gave him and watched as Asiel turned away to show him what looked like a Nephilim Key.

"Right, Asiel holds the key."

Upon reaching the key, Dante was transported to the strange dreamscape he'd been to before. He made his way across ledges until he was standing in front of the final chain to be broken. He slashed at it with Arbiter until it broke, causing the massive statue to break the chains binding its wrists together before Dante was blinded by a white light. He turned when he heard a familiar voice address him…it was a voice Dante knew all too well, it was the voice of Eva.

The voice of his mother.

"_Dante, you are here because I was unable to protect you and your brother. For that, I am truly sorry. Your father fell in love with me, a love that transgressed rigid, ancient boundaries. We chose our path in the face of certain annihilation, we never once regretted our choices but never let you have yours my dear son. Now, finally, you will have that choice. You will soon be able to control a great power, a power that will allow you and Vergil to forge your own path- that my son is freedom. Be brave, my son…I love you both, you and Vergil. I will now send you back to Limbo, make use of what I have told you…goodbye Dante, and no matter what happens just remember that your father and I will both be watching over you and Vergil."_

Eva then disappeared, and Dante found himself standing on the ledge where the key was. He looked up when he heard Phineas call out to him.

"Dante!"

"Oh right, the tower…I'm on my way!"

Dante found himself standing next to Phineas after scaling all those ledges. "Come here."

"What is it?"

Phineas looked at the back of Dante's head and saw that he'd started unlocking his potential, for among his dark hair was a small bit of white, proof of his demonic blood awakening.

"You found your inner Devil, all right. But you have yet to discover your full potential."

"Yeah yeah, mainly I just wanna kill a demon king named Mundus."

"And tell me this, if you _do_ kill him then who will take his place?"

Dante had never even stopped to consider that. If he did manage to kill Mundus, then Dante would be the one to take over and rule everyone both human and demon. It hit Dante hard like a punch to the gut, even if he did manage to free the humans it would only be a matter of time before someone else rose up to try and finish what Mundus had started. Right now, he didn't want to think of that- he just wanted to save Lion-O from whatever illness was killing him, and perhaps Phineas could help him with that.

Dante ran to catch up to the man and soon managed to keep up with him until they'd found themselves standing on the bridge leading to the tower.

As they stood there looking at the tower, Phineas decided to break their silence. He knew that Dante had a lot on his mind and it wouldn't bode well to be distracted during a crucially important battle.

"I am no longer suited to violence, I cannot go any further."

"Thank you, Phineas."

"It wasn't really so much a favor."

"What?"

"I want to see Mundus destroyed, and I now believe you just might stand a chance."

"Well now…what made you change your mind like that?"

"You were right about what you said concerning Sparda. You are not just like your father, I can see your mother in you too. You want to hit Mundus hard? This is how. Mundus has power almost beyond limit, but he has _one_ weakness."

Dante was, again, shocked. That bastard had a weakness? It was almost too good to be true.

"He has a weakness?"

"Yes, his mistress…Lilith."

This didn't surprise Dante. Many demons who held great power were bound to have more than one lover, Mundus it seemed was no different. However, many demons actually loved their multiple wives and mates, perhaps it also applied to him.

"His weakness is that he loves her?"

At the question, Phineas couldn't help but laugh. There was no possible way in all the seven hells that Mundus even knew the meaning of love, let alone how to express or feel it.

"Mundus? Love? No, not exactly my friend. Yet recently, she has become the single most important thing in creation _to_ him. Here's what I have seen. Lilith, his mistress, carries his child- his heir."

Now that seemed to make sense. Even if a demon lord didn't love his mate, if he or she was carrying that demon's child then he'd protect them only until the child was born and trained to take his place eventually.

"You want to hurt Mundus?"

Phineas leaned into Dante's ear and whispered the next part, and with good reason to do so. You never know just who might be listening in on you, so it was good to keep talk of things like that as secretive as possible.

"Kill Lilith, kill the child…nothing would hurt him more."

Phineas then pulled away and looked Dante straight on, knowing the young Nephilim was hanging on every word.

"But be warned, the fury of Mundus is boundless. Many thousands could perish."

For the final time, Phineas repaired the bridge leading to the tower. Before he could leave, however, Dante had to ask him the one question that was on his mind.

"Phineas, do you know anything of demonic illnesses?"

At this question, Phineas was curious. Did his friend know someone who was sick?

"I might have some knowledge, why do you ask?"

"Because…my lover contracted an illness, and his mother has no idea how to treat it- none of us do."

"Well, what happened to trigger it and what are his symptoms?"

"It started when we went on a mission together, we both got dragged into Limbo. He seemed fine at first, but as the mission dragged on he just got worse until he collapsed after being pulled back into the human world. He has a very high fever and he couldn't even walk, he's been in bed for the last five days and he's not getting any better- he's getting worse, and I feel useless because I can't even do anything to help him!"

Dante was full on crying by this point, yes it was true what he'd said. He was indeed in love with Lion-O, and he was happy for the first time in his life. Phineas just looked at Dante, he knew exactly what this young boy had but he had one last question to ask the young Nephilim who was crying in front of him.

"I have one last question to ask, is he a human?"

"No…he's a Thunderan, he and his mother came from a different realm to help us."

"Ah, that helps with figuring out his illness. Listen carefully, Dante. Your lover has contracted what's commonly known as Limbo Sickness, it's very rare- the majority of beings don't get this illness because they're immune to it. But, if a species from another realm is exposed to Limbo and stays there for too long then they will contract it. The symptoms start off mild with just a fever and exhaustion, but the longer they have it the worse it will get. The fever will build to incredibly painful levels, and after two weeks their whole body shuts down and dies. It sounds like he only has a very small window of time to get cured. The only way to lift Limbo Sickness is to shut down the Hell Gate, otherwise he'll only get worse until he dies. If you know someone who can close the Gate, then you'd better hurry up and have them help you. Until then, good hunting my master."

Phineas then disappeared, leaving Dante to make his way to the tower alone. Now that he knew how to help Lion-O, all that remained was to actually make it happen.

T.B.C.- Ok, it's finally done. Up next is the brawl between Dante and Bob Barbas, if any one of you found him as irritating as I did when I fought him let me know in a review or pm. Stick around and I'll give you more of what you want!


	14. The Order

**Dimensions Crossed (A Devil May Cry/Legend of Spyro fic)**

Disc.: I do not own 'Devil May Cry', 'Legend of Spyro' or any other anime/manga/video games mentioned in this fic. I also don't own any song lyrics used in this fic, everything except the plot and/or any OCs used belong to their respective owners so I don't want any heat for borrowing stuff.

A/N: It's time for Ch.13! The world's unluckiest number- unless you're a goth or an emo (no offense to those who are), in which case I kid. Anyway, we're reaching the next segment…which is the showdown between Dante and Bob Barbas, as well as The Order's HQ being found/destroyed! So I'm just gonna stop wasting everyone's time and just get right to it! Please, enjoy everyone!

**Ch.13- The Order**

As Dante stood on the bridge alone, he knew that after this battle he'd be one step closer to helping cure his dangerously sick mate. He knew that it was time to get down to business, no more stalling so Dante just kept walking until a very powerful beam of demonic energy fired from the tower and destroyed the bridge he was walking on…but he just managed to end up on a ledge right below the destroyed structure.

"Good, I finally have your attention."

After jumping onto more ledges and using Osiris to pull himself to smaller bridges, Dante had finally made it into the literal 'heart' of the Raptor News Network…which wasn't very much to look at aside from the floating images of the city taken from the cameras on all the street corners and broadcast all over the world.

"Wow, talk about nothing within. Ok, Barbas, where the hell are you hiding?"

Upon asking, an astral projection of said demon appeared in front of Dante and just laughed like he was the greatest thing since bottled water.

"_**THIS IS BOB BARBAS, JUST DOING GOD'S WORK!"**_

After the giant head disappeared, the real Bob Barbas appeared on a small flat screen about the same size as a 60" tv screen and stared at Dante with a look that was like the kind you show to those lower than the very dirt you step on every day.

"Hey Bob, put a spin on this!" Dante said as he gestured to the man the universal sign for 'fuck you'.

"_My personal view on terrorists is that they are disgusting, degrading, ghastly, sleazy, prurient, and overall generally nauseating. The worst of them all is Dante- the whole world over would benefit greatly from his non-existence."_

Okay, now the man had crossed a line. Dante didn't mind that this prick thought of him as a horrible nuisance, but in a way this man had insulted Lion-O, and that was something that Dante was _not_ ok with at all!

"I'm taking you off the air!"

"_You think so? I wouldn't bet on it, you little shit!"_

And with that, the fight began. Dante spent most of his time dodging attacks, but when Bob was vulnerable Dante went on the warpath. He hacked and slashed at the man until he had another opportunity and used Osiris to literally get into Bob's head.

"Segue into this!"

Upon landing inside, Dante found himself fighting countless demons as he heard Bob do a complete rundown of Dante's history that the man knew the whole world would eat up like a starving man lost at sea.

"_What we have here is some rather shocking footage of the terrorist known as Dante at the Bellevue Pier that was captured only recently. So, what do we know about this man named Dante? Several people have now come forward and investigators have put together a rather disturbing history of violence and rebellious behavior. At age 8, he attacked and killed the head nurse at St. Lamia Orphanage. She was described as a sweet and gentle elderly woman who enjoyed working with children."_

"_Between the ages of 11 and 15 he broke out of no less than 8 Youth Detention Centers, often mounting brutal and humiliating attacks against the officers who were just doing their jobs. Between 16 and 19 he became involved in gangs, riots, drug peddling and is believed to be responsible for over a dozen homicides. And worst of all he became a well known cruiser in the seedier districts of the city, spreading sexual diseases of the unholy kind."_

Dante had just finished off the last of the demons that were attacking him and just smirked at Bob before retorting in a playful manner.

"And ain't that the best kind, Bob?"

Before any more demons showed up, Dante jumped back out into the battlefield to begin dodging the next set of attacks and dealing more damage before he had another chance to start dealing internal damage once again.

"This is hard hitting news, Bob!"

After entering another battlefield, the demons came in droves but to Dante this was just another workout as he heard the voices of women who had come forward with their opinions of him. Dante just ignored them as he kept killing the demons.

"_**And then he just started killing people. He looked me straight in the eye at one point and it was just terrifying, he definitely had pedophile eyes."**_

"_**I saw this one girl like beg for her life, but he said he was gonna kill her anyway- and then he totally did!"**_

"_Since that horrific attack, it has come to light that Dante is involved with the terrorist organization known as The Order. Well I have a message for The Order- the world is looking for you, on every street corner, in every alley…every street camera in every section of the city and every police force in the country and worldwide. We will find you, and we will destroy you. It's only a matter of time now. This is Bob Barbas of the Raptor News Network, just doing God's work."_

"Good luck with that." Dante said as he jumped out of the battle he was in and back into the arena beforehand. After landing on the ground, Bob started broadcasting some late breaking information, and Dante just stood there to see what it was.

"_We interrupt this current broadcast to bring you some late breaking news. The terrorist organization responsible for the recent attacks has been located-"_

At this, Dante felt his heart sink. If this was true, then in his weakened state Lion-O would have no way of defending himself and therefore would be killed. It was enough to make him lose his composure and cry.

"No…that can't be!"

"_and is being swarmed by S.W.A.T. teams as I speak."_

But it seemed that it _was_ true, for right there on the screen there was a S.W.A.T. assault vehicle parked right outside The Order and officers were racing out to storm the building.

"_2 of the terrorists identified in these images are known to be in the compound. A third terrorist has been cornered by assisting police officers in a separate raid, rest assured that all responsible will be brought to justice at any moment- dead _or_ alive. This is Bob Barbas of the Raptor News Network, just doing God's work."_

Now Dante was beyond pissed off, those bastards dared to lay even a finger on _his _mate?! He would see to it that absolutely no one touched what's his, and those that were bold or daring enough to try would be killed 10 times over. For now, Dante just concentrated on killing the biggest liar the world had ever seen. After dealing more damage and drowning out the demon's insults, Bob just started seizing up like a diabetic who'd had too much chocolate and not enough insulin. Dante just smirked and pulled out his two favorite girls in the world: Ebony and Ivory.

"Hey, here's some breaking news for you Bob- you're fired!"

Taking aim, Dante just put two bullets into Bob's skull and watched him fall backwards dead. The portal that the man was using to broadcast through had disappeared and left Dante standing there with just himself and a corpse. After a few minutes, blue angel energy had collected into Dante's Osiris and it turned into a pair of shuriken called Aquila.

"Cool. Just hang on Lion-O, I'm coming for you."

Dante then took off out of the office and headed back to The Order, hoping to Sparda that he wasn't too late.

At the Silver Sacks Tower, Mundus just looked at what had happened. This puny little Nephilim had now taken out two of his most powerful demon servants, and this was starting to make him really angry.

"Make your next move if you will, you've already lost."

(The Order)

Luna just stood in the library, combing through book after book trying to find out the name of her son's illness. Not even an hour ago, Lion-O had started shivering and a cold sweat had broken out all over his face and neck. She still couldn't find anything, but she put down the book she was reading when she heard the sounds of a car heading their way. She looked outside to see a S.W.A.T. assault vehicle headed their way, and ran off to find Vergil to tell him what was happening.

After a few minutes, Luna found Vergil standing in his office with a focused look on his face but he looked up when he heard Luna burst in through the doors.

"Vergil, Mundus has found us- he knows we're here! I'm not sure how he found out, but we have to get out now!"

"Alright, you and Noctis get everyone out as fast as possible and I'll work on securing an escape route."

Luna just nodded and ran out of the office. She found Noctis looking over a map but got his attention by knocking it out of his hands.

"Luna, what's wrong?"

"Nevermind your maps for now, Mundus has found us- we've gotta get everyone out of here now! Go evacuate the other members, I'll get my son and meet up with you soon!"

Noctis just shook his head yes and ran off to help his friends. After everyone except those who'd insisted on staying behind had gotten out, Luna grabbed Lion-O in her tail and just ran off to find Vergil, she found him in his office and he relayed to her the escape route before she left.

Vergil had his own plan, one that needed him to stay behind to see it through.

Jumping over rooftops to avoid being seen, Dante landed on the building across from The Order and watched as the S.W.A.T. vehicle along with several police cars that had pulled up in front of the building with officers pouring out en masse.

"They're not in just yet- I've gotta get to them first!"

After looking around for a way to sneak in, Dante's eyes fell on an alleyway on the side of the building.

"Just hang in there guys, I'm on my way."

Upon reaching the ground, Dante found himself in Limbo again. This was becoming almost second nature to him as Dante tore through the demons until he'd been stopped by a rather experienced demon swordsman whose face was hidden behind a red mask that was permanently set in a sadistic grin.

"What are _you_ smiling at?"

The demon pulled out a sword and dared Dante to make a move.

'_I am the DreamRunner…Mundus' elite guard, and I have been ordered to execute you. Now die!'_

Dante was just itching to kill this demon, he needed a new challenge and this guy was right up his alley.

"It's on, bitch!"

After a few more minutes of sparring with the DreamRunner, it opened a portal and escaped through it. Dante decided to just move ahead when the barrier fell away revealing Kat hiding in the next room. Dante was relieved to see that she was still alive, but it also meant that she may be the only other one left alive besides himself, Luna, Noctis, Lion-O, and Vergil.

"Kat…Kat!"

After the second try, Kat finally looked at him and ran over to him with fear written all over her face.

"Dante!?"

"I'm here."

"I don't know what to do!"

"Where's Vergil?"

"I don't know, he's probably in the Server Room- the Octagon, but he might be trapped in Limbo!"

"How do we get to him?"

"I don't know, I'm stuck in here!"

"Is there anything at all that I can do from here to break you out?"

Kat was really scared, but they both knew this was no time to be paralyzed with fear.

"Think!"

After another few seconds, Kat's expression seemed to take on a clearness but the fear was still there.

"There may be a way, I'll guide you."

Dante nodded and just followed after her. They found a brick wall, but it was blocked by fallen rocks. Kat pulled out her spray can and started drawing a small circle that could be used from Limbo to open a passageway.

"I think there's an old tunnel here, we could use it to get out."

Kat was only halfway through with the circle when an explosion shook the room. It came from the other side of the door, they both knew that the assault team was getting closer with each passing second.

"We need another charge!"

This was not good, they were almost through. Kat immediately stopped the circle and stood next to Dante.

"They're breaking in!"

"I've got an idea!"

"I'm stuck in Limbo, I can't stop them from here!"

"Yes you can, I spray- you bring the roof down!"

Dante just watched her quickly draw a circle, and stood in front of it as it materialized into something he could use from Limbo to help Kat escape.

"There, now pull it!"

Dante switched to Arbiter and pulled- which made the pillar cave in, but it still wasn't enough to stop them yet.

"Do it again!"

"Quick, the girl is in there!"

Kat drew another circle on the pillar right next to the one that Dante had pulled down.

"Same thing again, hurry!"

After the circle was ready, Dante pulled the pillar out just as the door was blown open. To anyone else, it would seem like the explosion had weakened the foundations of the building and made it collapse. Kat then got back to the circle on the wall that she was doing beforehand until it was ready to be used.

"Now, Dante!"

After the hole was made, Kat and Dante quickly made their way through the building unseen until they'd reached Vergil's office. The bookshelf was open and it led to another much bigger room, Dante could only guess that this was the previously mentioned Octagon. When they went inside, they saw that Vergil _was_ stuck in Limbo.

"Hey you!"

Vergil looked up when he heard his brother's voice, and was happy but at the same time he was wondering what Dante was even doing here in the first place.

"Dante, are you crazy? What are you doing here?!"

"I'm saving your ass, now be grateful! Get over here, fucknut, so I can teach you a lesson!"

After taking out the demon, Vergil stepped out from behind the barrier- he was grateful that Dante had saved him.

"Thank you, Dante."

"Don't worry about it. By the way, where are Luna and Noctis…where's Lion-O? I didn't see them while we were here."

"They all got out before the S.W.A.T. team arrived, had she not warned us not a lot of the others would have survived."

Vergil then looked over and saw that Kat was still here, shock all over his face.

"Kat, you're still alive!"

"Is there a way out of here?"

"Yes, there's an emergency gate- I'll take you there."

"Then let's go."

"No, not yet."

Dante was confused. The situation they were in was extremely dire and Vergil was stopping them from leaving with whatever it was that he didn't want to leave without.

"What, why not?"

"There are terabytes of sensitive data here, we cannot let them get their hands on it."

Dante just couldn't believe this guy, he was stopping them for data?

"What does it matter?"

"They'd know everything about our plans. If they get their hands on that data, then everything that I've worked for will be for nothing! Kat."

"Yes?"

"Arm the self destruct, I can't do it from Limbo."

Kat knew that this would hold them off, after all Vergil was her life- he'd saved her own and now she was going to do the same for him. She would do anything for Vergil.

Anything for the man that she loved with all her heart.

As she began enacting the program, there was another explosion- which meant that the assault team was trying to break in. they had to hurry and get this done before it was too late.

"They're cutting through!"

Dante knew that they had not only the assault team to worry about as well as the police but also their other uninvited guests.

"The demons are breaking in!"

The brothers were both standing by to protect Kat until she could finish what she was doing, but time was against them in the worst possible way right now.

"We don't have time for this!"

"Then _make_ time, Dante!"

Dante had never heard his brother be this demanding before, and he now knew how important this data was to him. So, he decided to go along with this until it was properly secured.

"Shit!"

"Kat, do it. This won't take long, I'll help you."

"How long do you guys need?"

"Not long, a couple of minutes at most. Ok, boot up the system and copy all the data onto this flash drive so we can take it with us."

Dante could see the demons already swarming into the room so he set to work keeping them away from Kat and his brother until all the data had been removed from the system and the self destruct could go off.

Apparently this was taking longer than originally planned, because Dante was starting to get worn out from fighting the demons.

"Let me guess, two more minutes?"

"Hey Dante, this might help!"

Vergil slid a shotgun to his brother to help him clear the demons out that much quicker. It seemed to help, but it wasn't getting rid of the demons any faster than his girls were from the start of the battle.

"Vergil, I can keep the demons off of you for as long as you need but I can't protect Kat from the Feds! Step on it!"

"Understood, two minutes!"

It was working after a while because more demons were being taken out in great numbers and after another 5 minutes the data was retrieved from the system.

"Got it!"

"Is it done?"

"Yes, now we can let the self destruct take care of the rest."

The demons had finally stopped coming into Limbo, but the more important issue was the fact that the assault team was breaking through and that didn't leave them a lot of time to linger.

"They're breaking through."

On the other side of the doors, the assault team had set up a charge that would have them into the room in less than 2 minutes.

"Let's go, Dante."

"Wait."

"What?"

"What about Kat?"

"There's no way out for me in the real world."

"No she's right, we can't help her- let's go."

Dante was, again, shocked. How could Vergil even _think_ of leaving Kat behind to get taken hostage by these assholes?

"We can't just _leave_ her!"

Vergil knew that his brother was right…but they had to be rational about this, time was running out and a choice needed to be made now.

"Think, Dante- we're in Limbo, she's in the real world. This place is gonna blow any minute, and we can't be here when it does!"

"He's right."

"There's nothing more we can do, let's go."

"Go ahead, I'll be right behind you."

"Dante!"

"Give me one second!"

Dante wanted his chance to tell Kat that everything would work out in the end, that she'd be rescued the first chance they had. He only had a minute to tell her this so he had to make this count.

"Ok, listen to me. We don't have much time…when they break in here, get down on your hands and knees. Put your hands up and whatever you do don't look at them, and do _not_ fight back no matter what they do to you."

"I'm scared. What will they do to me?"

"I don't know, but you need to hold out for as long as you can. I will come back for you, I promise."

Before Dante could say anything else, the doors blew open and the soldiers rushed inside to find the girl that had given them so much trouble just sitting there without doing anything to fight back against them.

"Don't shoot-"

To the soldiers she was a terrorist and her word meant nothing to them so they shot her in the back as payment for all that she'd put them through trying to find her.

"No! Fuck!"

They didn't give her a chance to do or say anything else at all anyway because the next moment they had Kat down on the ground and suffering through a series of beatings before she passed out and they dragged her out of the room by her legs. The last thing she would remember was Dante holding her hand the whole way through the merciless beatings, how warm and gentle that hand was before everything went dark and the warmth went away.

The building started collapsing from the self destruct and the brothers only had a few seconds to get out before they went out along with the structure. Luckily, Kat had thought ahead and drew up a Gateway for them to use as a means of escape.

"Get in!"

The brothers jumped into the Gateway and felt it get them out of the building just as it had been blown to kingdom come. From what the twins could see, the explosion had killed all but five of the assault team members- the ones that had beat Kat before they dragged her out of the building like a sack of bricks.

Dante couldn't even say anything over what had happened. Vergil knew they had to leave before anyone else saw them, and tried to get Dante to hurry up.

"Come on, Dante. This isn't over yet."

Dante could only watch the building with sadness on his face for one last time before he too left to go with Vergil to their next location.

The safe house they'd arrived at was big enough to allow at least 50 people to walk around freely, it was once an underground sports arena used for illegal dog fights and horse races. The other members of The Order were all there and going about their business, Noctis included.

After walking around for a few more minutes, Vergil led Dante to a room that was used by the last owner of the building before he'd been killed in a police raid 6 years prior to them finding the place. The room was Spartan save for a computer desk with a laptop and a couple of bookcases with a rug on the floor. It had another room behind it with 3 beds, in this back room was Luna and her son Lion-O. He was still suffering from Limbo Sickness, and his chills were becoming more frequent as Luna kept changing the cloth on his head with a new cold one every few minutes.

Even though they were safe today, there was no telling what would happen tomorrow.

T.B.C.- Whew, finally done! This one was super long but it's ok because it was super fun to write! Anyway you all know the drill, read and review please, they stoke the fires of my passionate writing.


	15. Devil's Dalliance

**Dimensions Crossed (A Devil May Cry/Legend of Spyro fic)**

Disc.: I do not own 'Devil May Cry', 'Legend of Spyro' or any other anime/manga/video games mentioned in this fic. I also don't own any song lyrics used in this fic, everything except the plot and/or any OCs used belong to their respective owners so I don't want any heat for borrowing stuff.

A/N: Here's Ch.14! It's getting to the really interesting parts now, so just sit back and enjoy the ride. Also, I'm so happy to see that this fic has 200+ views in so little time, so thank you everyone who has kept up with the story so far! Enjoy what's being placed in front of you at this moment.

**Ch.14- Devil's Dalliance**

The inside of the safe house was quiet save for the sounds of footsteps and computer keys clacking in random patterns. Noctis was helping to sort through the data that had been removed from The Order's computer hard drives while Luna just kept taking care of her son. Dante had finally come into the room to see how things were progressing with them, and from the looks of Lion-O's current state of health he guessed that they hadn't. He stood next to the Dragon Queen and just looked at his distressed mate, until the silence became too much for them both and Luna broke the quiet atmosphere that had settled into the room.

"Bob Barbas is dead, I'm guessing."

"Yeah."

"Did your search yield anymore results?"

"Yeah, actually."

"And?"

Dante drew in a breath and then released it, letting her know that he was ready to tell her.

"It seems that Lion-O is suffering from Limbo Sickness, and the only way to get rid of it is to close the Hell Gate. We only have another week before…"

"Before what?"

"Before it's too late and he…dies."

This wasn't what Luna had wanted to hear, but it needed to be said anyway. It was almost enough to make her cry, but she chose instead to just turn her attention to her slowly dying child.

"I see. Thank you, Dante."

Dante just nodded at her and then left the room when he heard Vergil call his name. Apparently Mundus had sent them a video, and the brothers just watched it together as Kat was being shown on the video.

"Say the name. Say…the name."

They could both see that Kat had been tortured until she was broken as she let out an almost sobbing, pleading reply to Mundus' command.

"Vergil."

"Vergil…I don't know who you are, or why you have been stupid enough to attack me. But I know that you mean something to this girl, so I suspect that this girl means something to you. I also know that you are working with the Nephilim. I want the Nephilim, you want the girl…we trade their lives."

That was the last they heard from Mundus before the video ended. Dante was amazed that Kat had managed to endure whatever torture method Mundus had used on her until the video had been sent to them, but it still meant that she was in grave danger. Dante wanted to rush in guns blazing and rescue her but that method would get them all killed, so he had to wait for a plan to be made. To him, every second spent waiting around was another minute Kat would possibly be hurt until she died. His thoughts were interrupted by his brother's voice.

"Interesting."

"Interesting?"

"Mundus knows less than I thought. He knows my name, but that's it- not that I'm Nephilim or that I'm your brother."

"Kat must have been strong to hold out like that."

"Yes, she did well...But we can't save her."

Dante just looked at his brother angrily, he was just going to leave Kat to suffer at Mundus' hands after she'd endured who knows what to keep their existence secret? That thought alone was enough to make Dante's blood boil with rage.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't seriously think that I would trade _your_ life for _hers_?"

"No, I'm not saying we-"

"Apart from the fact that you're my brother, you're also the key to stopping Mundus!"

"No, I'm not saying that we trade me for her, I'm saying that we offer another trade: Kat for Mundus' mistress Lilith."

"Why would Mundus care about one of his whores?"

"Because she carries his child."

This time, Vergil was shocked. How had his brother come by _that_ kind of vital information? Maybe someone in Limbo told him? Well, it didn't matter anyway how he acquired the info, all that mattered was that they now had a way to draw Mundus out and kill him.

"What?! How do you know this?"

"When I was at the tower, I met a demon named Phineas. He told me, as well as the fact that my best friend is suffering from Limbo Sickness."

Vergil's shock had now turned to excitement. Finally, they could end Mundus' reign over humanity. Luna had by this point come into the room and was waiting quietly for her chance to join in and contribute to the plan.

"Yes, I've heard that name. This is amazing! We have access to Mundus' unborn child? This is exactly what we need to draw him out of his lair!"

"No, we use this to save Kat as well as Lion-O!"

"Dante, that's madness! You would risk the future of mankind for a girl as well as a boy who may end up leaving us soon to go back home with his mother?"

"Kat put herself through hell to protect us, and Lion-O's endured a devastating illness for the last 6 days with him only getting worse! We'll find another way to get Mundus."

"Dante!"

"I am _not_ abandoning them, especially not Lion-O."

Vergil knew then that his brother and the young Thunderan prince shared a special bond, perhaps one that went deeper than mere friendship. Right now, they needed to focus on getting Lilith to the safe house and making the trade go smoothly, not on fighting over ways to get Mundus to come to them.

"I can see that. Okay, we'll do it your way brother. Get ready to go, and I'll find out more about Lilith."

Dante nodded and left to get his weapons. Luna chose this time to intervene, but was very careful with what she said to Vergil. Tensions were high enough and the last thing she wanted to do was escalate it further by saying something unnecessary.

"You know Vergil, I think it's safe to say that your brother is in love with my son. In which case, I give them both my blessings to pursue a relationship. I just thought you should know that, and try not to make Dante any more angry than he already is, we don't need you two fighting over little things like the plan falling apart."

Vergil was surprised, never in a million years would he think that his brother was doing this for something like love. But stranger things had happened, and Vergil had pulled up the name of a popular nightclub called 'Devil's Chalice' by the time Dante walked back into the room.

"Got it: Mundus' mistress Lilith runs an exclusive nightclub downtown for high society- sports personalities, rich kids, bankers, that sort of thing. Demonic substances flow freely, she hooks the pathetic weasels on the stuff, turning them into soulless demon collaborators…she'll be there tonight."

Dante had gone over the plan in his head as he reached the club but was stopped by the bouncer.

"Whoa, you're not coming in. You're not on the list."

"Really? You might want to check again."

The bouncer just looked at his list and never noticed Dante's fist until it connected with his jaw and knocked him unconscious. Dante just picked up the clipboard and wrote a message on the paper before he threw it back down onto the unconscious bouncer.

"I am now."

Very clearly on the list at the bottom it said 'Fuck You'. Dante just smirked as he walked into the obscenely loud nightclub to begin putting the plan into action.

The first thing that hit Dante as soon as he walked into the club through the doors was obscenely loud music, and then came the smell of hormones, alcohol, and drugs. The dance floor was active with bright lights and people grinding into each other. Had it been any other night Dante would have joined them and engaged at least two other guys in an erotic display for all the girls to drool over, but now that he had a mate to think of he couldn't do that sort of thing anymore.

Dante just kept weaving through the crowds while thinking of some way to get Lilith to notice his presence, and not even 10 minutes into his thinking he felt the familiar hands of a young boy named Aaron. This was a boy he'd slept with before, he had pale skin, platinum blond hair and deep brown eyes. He was shirtless while sporting a pair of faux angel wings on his back as he pretty much jumped in front of Dante and tried getting him to join him on the dance floor.

"Hey Dante! You wanna dance? It's been far too long honey, come on!"

But Dante wasn't in the mood, he just wanted to carry through with the plan so he pushed Aaron aside. This only served to make the petite boy mad at him.

"Hey! Wait a minute, don't ignore me- let's dance!"

"Not _now_."

That just pissed the small boy off so he just yelled at Dante as loud as he could.

"Yeah? Well, FUCK YOU DANTE!"

That had everyone in the club staring at Dante with those same soulless eyes as Lilith had by this point noticed his presence in her club. And she couldn't be any _more_ pleased- now was her chance to make Mundus truly happy…by bringing Dante's lifeless corpse to his front door.

"Dante's here? The son of Sparda? Whom Mundus wants _dead_…Mundus will delight in me when I deliver his corpse! What do you think little one, should we play with him a bit first?"

Lilith asked as she stroked her flat stomach, but smiled when she felt a rather violent kick in response.

"Yes. Let's…entertain him shall we?"

By now the club was in Limbo and demons had popped up around Dante, causing him to smile wickedly. He needed to blow off some steam and this was the perfect way to do it.

"You wanna dance? Then let's dance!"

After taking out the demons, Lilith's voice boomed over the balcony she was standing on and she now had Dante's attention as she talked to him.

"Dante! Tell me, what brings you here tonight- the dancing? The champagne sparklers? The girls? The boys? Or might this have something to do with that scrawny little broken flower I wonder?"

"I'm here for you Lilith, so get the fuck down here!"

"Well I would Dante, but how can I put this? You're _beneath_ me."

At that statement, Lilith turned the whole club into a fighting arena- and Dante was the star of the show.

"Hello my beautiful minions, demonic or otherwise…what do you think? From night club to fight club- so drink up, shoot up, and place your bets!"

The demons started reappearing again, so Dante just gave the people a show by taking them down one at a time. After they were all gone, Dante turned his attention to Lilith.

"Get that skinbag you call an ass down here right now!"

"Ah ah ah, it's not over yet Dante- it's only just beginning!"

Before he could say anything else, Lilith just disappeared and left what looked like some sort of maze for him to traverse, which made Dante angry. He didn't want to deal with this cat-and-mouse bullshit, so he began running up to the platform ahead of him.

"I've created this gauntlet run especially for you Dante!"

"I'm not here to play your games!"

"Oh? Well this is _my_ club and you'll play by _my_ rules!"

After reaching the platform, Dante noticed a large button beneath his feet. It looked like the kind one would find on a Blu-ray player, so he equipped Erix and slammed it into the ground. Not long after that a male voice boomed all over the club in the tone of a game show host.

"_Welcome to The Devil Has Talent!_"

"It's quite simple Dante: survive and you get an audience with yours truly, which basically means I get to gouge your brains out myself! Fail, and both you and that little bitch of yours die. Ready? Let's begin!"

Dante didn't really have much choice so he went on this ridiculous gauntlet run, after all he was doing it for Kat and Lion-O. When he got back to the safe house, he was going to ask Luna for her blessings to have Lion-O as his mate, and that was reason enough for him to complete this thing.

After 6 rounds plus another run in with the DreamRunner, Dante had finally cornered Lilith on her balcony. It was time to settle things for good, and what better way than to call this ugly skank out in her own club?

"Your turn, Barbie."

T.B.C.- Finished! It's coming along well, I think. Up next we have the fight with Lilith and her baby against Dante! Stick around to see how it all goes down!


	16. Last Dance

**Dimensions Crossed (A Devil May Cry/Legend of Spyro fic)**

Disc.: I do not own 'Devil May Cry', 'Legend of Spyro' or any other anime/manga/video games mentioned in this fic. I also don't own any song lyrics used in this fic, everything except the plot and/or any OCs used belong to their respective owners so I don't want any heat for borrowing stuff.

A/N: Here's Ch.15, my wonderful viewers! Please make sure to enjoy this experience to the fullest and leave feeling satisfied. Now then, no more waiting- let the show begin!

**Ch.15- Last Dance**

Dante was ready to end this whole farce for good, and it was time to begin the main event.

"Your turn, Barbie."

"Yes, this is exactly the moment I've been waiting for! Come on, baby- let's go make Daddy proud! That's right little one, it _is_ playtime."

Lilith gave no warning, instead she jumped down to the floor and watched Dante like a hawk watched a snake.

"You know, I've been looking for a chance to unwind."

What Dante saw next almost made him sick to his stomach, apparently Lilith had decided to have her baby right in front of him. It came out of her back and had her stuck to its stomach via a makeshift umbilical cord attached to the back of her skull. When Dante saw the kid, he couldn't handle it anymore as his stomach began churning like crazy.

"Could you excuse me for a sec?"

Lilith just looked at him strangely as she watched Dante run to the nearest garbage can and heard him puke his guts out. He just kept going for a good 10 minutes before he began dry heaving and wiped his mouth on his jacket sleeve. After emptying his stomach, he looked at them both with a look of disgust at how ugly the two of them were. He though that Lilith was ugly before, but now she looked like she had been hit with an ugly stick and it had broken in half.

"Ugh, now there's a face only a mother could love."

The fight began after the baby had sucked Lilith into its stomach to protect her from Dante. After an hour of hacking and slashing, Dante had Rebellion pointed at Lilith in a threatening manner.

"Get up, I'm not gonna kill you or Mundus' spawn. I'll let you both live, if you do exactly as I say."

Lilith knew that Dante would keep his word, but that didn't mean she had to actually enjoy her current situation.

"I will, I swear. I'm nothing to him without this brat anyway."

"Then pull yourself together and let's go."

Dante just grabbed Lilith by her arm and they both walked back to the safehouse in silence. After 45 minutes, they were finally there and Lilith could see the inside of what would be her home for who knew how long. Dante then set to work sending a video to Mundus, and focused the camera on him as the connection finally stabilized.

"Are we rolling? Thanks for getting in touch, Mundus. Sorry it took me so long to get back to you, but I was delayed."

Mundus just watched the video with rapt attention, it felt like there was more to this video he was witnessing…and not long after he began watching did he find out what it was.

"Regarding your trade offer, I'd like to suggest a counter proposal: the life of the girl...for the life of your child. The clock is ticking Mundus, make your choice."

The video cut out after it showed Dante holding a gun to Lilith's stomach, and Mundus let out an enraged yell that shook the city.

After the video ended, Dante left Lilith in the room alone so she decided to look around at her living space. Her eyes fell on another room next to the one she was in with the door open, so Lilith walked into the room to find what appeared to be guest quarters. In the room were four beds, and on one of them in the middle of the room lay a young boy. He definitely wasn't human, Lilith could tell that much, in fact he looked like a member of a race of feline-like demons. Before she could do anything else, Lilith heard a voice behind her.

"That's my son you're gawking at."

Lilith turned around to see a white dragoness standing in the doorway. Lilith had heard of dragons before but had never seen one before today. She had to wonder just how the two were related because they didn't look anything alike. The dragoness just walked past her and placed a cold, damp rag on the young boy's head.

"He's my foster son. I began caring for him after his parents died, him and his brother Tygra. This is Lion-O, and thanks to Mundus he's dying from Limbo Sickness. You're a mother, so I'm pretty sure you can identify with wanting to protect and help your child, no matter what. I'm LunaRose, by the way."

Lilith and Luna didn't get much time to know each other, only a few hours before Vergil and Dante both took her to the car and forced her to get in beside Dante. They drove to the warehouse district and waited for Mundus' forces to show up, and they didn't have to wait long before a S.W.A.T. assault vehicle had pulled up. They opened the doors and pushed Kat out onto the ground.

Vergil stood up in the driver side with a high powered rifle aimed at the truck in case they tried something stupid. Dante just opened his door and pulled Lilith out, his gun trained on her should she try to run away. Kat just stood up on shaky legs and began walking towards Dante while Lilith headed towards the truck. Mundus watched the whole thing to make sure that it went off without a hitch.

"Move."

Lilith did as she was ordered and began walking slowly towards the truck. Kat was also coming back towards Dante and Vergil, she and Lilith shared a glance before breaking eye contact. However, the two of them had only made it halfway before a loud bang was heard.

"What the fuck-" Dante looked up to see that Vergil was the one who'd fired the shot, and it had blown Lilith's stomach wide open. Both she and her child died from blood loss right there on the spot, and that was when all hell broke loose. The soldiers began firing at them and Kat had to run to get out of the line of fire.

"What the hell did you do that for?!"

"Because I had to."

Mundus had watched the whole thing and he was beyond pissed. He drew all of his power from the Hell Gate and unleashed it on the city, stopping time in an effort to kill Dante and his friends. Dante didn't give him that chance as he kept using his weapons to break the flow and get them the hell out of there.

(Safehouse)

Luna could feel the enormous demonic shockwave headed towards them. If Lion-O fell into Limbo now in his current state, then he _would_ die. Using all her power, she wrapped her son in a cocoon of Nature energy with a core barrier of Water energy and flew off with him before the energy hit them. Sadly, none of The Order survivors made it out except Noctis. He was flying next to Luna, and he was worried for them both.

"Luna, are you and Lion-O alright?"

"Yeah, we're both fine. Noctis, I need you to get Lion-O somewhere safe, anywhere but here. In his current state, he will die."

"Alright, but what about you? I know that dragons like us are immune to Limbo's effects because we're not demons, so what will you do now?"

"The only thing I _can_ do- I'm gonna distract the demons so Kat, Vergil, and Dante can put an end to Mundus once and for all!"

Before Noctis could say anything to protest, Luna had flown off and he just went in the opposite direction to help the young Thunderan prince in his arms.

"Luna, you'd better make it back alive."

Dante, Kat, and Vergil were about to implement a plan when they were surrounded by demons. As the brothers pulled out their swords, the demons were destroyed by a wave of water as Luna landed in front of them.

"Luna!"

"Hey guys, did you miss me?"

"We'll answer that later, right now we've got bigger things to take care of."

"You're right, Vergil. Dante!"

"Yeah?"

"If there's anything you'd like to say to me, now's the time because you might not get another chance to do so!"

"Alright…Luna, I'm in love with your son and I'd like your blessings to be with him. I'll wait until he's ready, so I won't rush things! What do you say?"

"I say it's about damn time you asked, so yes- you can be with him. Right now though, you've only got a little bit of time so let's make it count. And don't worry about my son, Noctis has moved him to a safe location- he's sleeping in a blue cocoon that will protect him from Limbo until the Hell Gate's been closed. Now move!"

No more words were said as they all made their way through the crumbling city until they reached a safe place to rest. Kat was drawing a small map of the interior of Mundus' tower, the rest of them following along with Kat's explanation as she gave great detail about the finer points of the map.

"So, the Hell Gate is the main source of Mundus' power. It can only be reached from his chamber, therefore you must find some way to break in and close the Hell Gate. Mundus is still weak from his last outburst, so this is your only chance to defeat him. Mundus doesn't know that Vergil is Nephilim, and we can use that to our advantage. There's a back door to the tower located…here." Kat showed them on the map where the door was, and all occupants nodded allowing her to continue.

"Vergil, you must reach the security room undetected so Dante and Luna must both create a distraction outside the tower. Keep their eyes on you until Vergil reaches the security room and shuts down all the defensive systems inside the tower."

"Got it. Luna, you ready to let Mundus know you're here?"

"Sure thing, Dante. Let's do it."

After discussing the plan in great detail again to make sure everyone knew their assigned roles, Dante appeared outside the tower with a rock in hand.

"Hey guys, looking for a fight? Well, here I am!"

Dante smirked mockingly as he broke the camera with said rock. Mundus was thoroughly pissed off at what Dante had done to Lilith and his child, not to mention it was like dealing with Sparda all over again- and this riled Mundus up even more.

"Just like your father…too big for your fucking boots. Me, a God…versus you, a piece of shit."

"Oh and one other thing Mundus, I've brought along a friend to help take you down."

Mundus had no idea what he was talking about until his gaze shifted to another camera that was in front of the tower, and finally saw something he never thought was even possible. Right there next to Dante was a dragon, and this dragon looked ready to spill blood the way it looked at him.

"That's right, me and Luna here are gonna show you the meaning of pain!"

As they focused on the demons fighting outside, Vergil managed to slip into the security room without getting caught. He worked quickly and opened the door for them to get inside, but they only had a small window to actually get into the tower…luckily the two of them had made it inside before the door closed. Luna and Dante found just kept fighting their way through the tower and evading security grids until they found Vergil standing there waiting for them.

"Over here, you two."

"Seems we underestimated Kat."

"I didn't."

"You really care about her, don't you? It's funny really."

"What is?"

"You once said you don't give a shit about any of this."

"Yeah well, people change depending on who they meet."

"Yeah. I never would've guessed you'd actually give your life for love, especially for a younger man named Lion-O…Luna told me while you went to get Lilith. I know you'll take care of him, I just hope he can handle you."

"Whatever, man."

"Anyway Dante, take this. I took it off a security guard. It might look like a tazer in the real world, but in Limbo it's a powerful demon weapon."

"Thanks."

Vergil and Dante parted ways after getting off at floor 154, while Luna stayed with Dante to help him up the next few floors.

Turns out these few floors were heavily infested with demons as well as human souls that were corrupted beyond any hope of salvation. Luna and Dante just kept fighting their way up the floors until they were standing on the roof and looking up at the tower.

As they both saw the main core, Dante sensed movement in front of him. He looked to see the DreamRunner standing there, and it was finally time to settle the score once and for all.

"Luna, stay out of this one. This is my fight."

"Sure, I'll just observe for now."

"Let's settle this for good, DreamRunner!"

"_Very well then, Nephilim. I am Drekavac, and the only reason I tell you my name is because it's the last name you'll ever remember!"_

"Bring it, bitch!"

After 45 minutes of clashing with Drekavac, he disintegrated and Dante was left standing as the winner of their fight. Luna healed any injuries he had with water energy and watched as the ground began crumbling under their feet.

"Dante, climb onto my back- I'll fly you up to the core and we can break in!"

"Yeah, let's do this!"

Dante climbed onto Luna's neck above her wing joints so he wouldn't hurt her and held onto her collar as he used Eryxx to break the core open. Luna took that as her cue to fly inside, the final battle was coming ever closer.

T.B.C.- Wow, it's finished! I feel so happy that it's come this far, but sad because the movie's almost over. Anyway, I have a question to ask y'all next time around so please answer honestly? Thank u!


	17. Author's Note2

**Dimensions Crossed (A Devil May Cry/Legend of Spyro fic)**

Disc.: I do not own 'Devil May Cry', 'Legend of Spyro' or any other anime/manga/video games mentioned in this fic. I also don't own any song lyrics used in this fic, everything except the plot and/or any OCs used belong to their respective owners so I don't want any heat for borrowing stuff.

A/N: Well we're inching closer to the final showdown between our two favorite Nephilim and Mundus, and I've gotta say that I'm happy so many people have read this story. However, I'm going to ask a few questions to all my viewers and any messagers who have pmd me during the course of any of my stories: first of all, should I have the final battle between Vergil and Dante end just like it did in the game or should I add a twist instead? Also, I'm thinking of having Noctis ask Luna to marry him- should that be thrown in there too? One last question…should I pump out one more sequel, and if so which anime/manga/video game(s) do you want me to cross it over with? Please leave me any and all answers in the form of a review, thanks a lot to all of you! You make me want to keep writing so keep reading my stuff please? Again, thank you so much everyone!

-Lovely Fox-Kit


	18. Furnace Of Souls

**Dimensions Crossed (A Devil May Cry/Legend of Spyro fic)**

Disc.: I do not own 'Devil May Cry', 'Legend of Spyro' or any other anime/manga/video games mentioned in this fic. I also don't own any song lyrics used in this fic, everything except the plot and/or any OCs used belong to their respective owners so I don't want any heat for borrowing stuff.

A/N: Well, the time is arriving quickly…the final battle is coming ever closer like the wind through a ravine, and I'm sorry to sound so deep but things like this need to be said. Anyway, I am impressed with what I've seen- almost 300 views, my heart is soaring with joy! So, no more sappy time, it's chappie time (oops, I rhymed- omg, I did it again lol XD).

**Ch.16- Furnace Of Souls **

After breaking through the core, Luna kept flying until she saw a ledge below and fluttered down to it. Dante got off her neck right after she'd touched ground and saw what appeared to be an underground demon's den. Dante couldn't hear Kat, but Luna heard the girl's voice in the back of her mind so she relayed the information to Dante.

"What the hell is this place?"

"It's called the Furnace of Souls, all the spirits that were corrupted by Mundus' evil are imprisoned here- suffering for all eternity. We're on our own from this point forward, Dante…are you alright with that?"

"Yeah, besides…Kat won't have to worry about getting hurt, because I don't think humans can survive in here."

"Yeah, you're right about that much…you, me, and Vergil are probably the only ones who could walk around this place without feeling stifled or suffocated. So, let's get to finding the way out- I'll fly ahead and see if I can't locate an exit, meet up with me later."

"Alright, see ya on the other side."

Luna then nodded at Dante and took off to find what she said she would as Dante began the journey to meet up with her again on foot.

After roughly 2 hours of lifting and fighting, Dante found himself at the central core and saw his brother standing there with Luna. She smiled at him and signaled for Dante to join them, which he did if only to get away from the heat.

(Noctis and Lion-O)

Noctis had finally managed to find a safe place for Lion-O when he found Kat. She was hiding inside a makeshift storehouse and Noctis set the cocoon down against a wall.

"Noctis, you seem to care about Lion-O. Are you only taking care of him because you have to or because you genuinely care for him and his mother?"

"It's the latter, I really do love Luna with all my being…I would die if anything happened to her, but I've also come to care for Lion-O as well over the last few days that I've looked after him."

"What will you do when Luna and her son have to go home to Finndor?"

Noctis had been thinking about that for two days, he sincerely hoped that Luna would let him come home with them. In the end, it was all up to her.

"Even if she doesn't want me too, I'll still go with her. I can't live without her, I want her to be happy no matter what…but I also want Lion-O to be happy, even though he's not my child."

Kat just smiled at the forest dragon, it made her think of how she felt for Vergil. She also loved him a great deal and would do anything to make him happy, it was the main reason why she followed his orders- so he would be happy with her.

The two of them settled in for what would be a very long wait.

(Vergil, Dante, and Luna)

"You made it, the both of you."

"Yeah, I knew we would."

Luna just rolled her eyes at Dante's cockiness, but it was more playful than annoyed.

"We make quite the team."

"I'm stronger."

"I'm smarter."

"I'm better looking."

"Alright you two, enough already- you can settle things later, when the world isn't falling to shit."

"Luna's right. Mundus is behind that vault door, let's not keep him waiting…"

The three of them walked forward when Vergil said something that made Luna wanna slap him for saying something so stupid.

"And I've got a bigger dick."

Dante was about to make Vergil prove it, because right now he was pretty sexually frustrated and needed to kill some time.

(Warning: incest lemon-ish scene ahead, don't like then skip to the end of it)

Dante just looked at Vergil disbelievingly, he didn't seriously buy that for a second and gave his brother a rather strange look.

"Dante?"

But Dante wasn't paying attention to Vergil's voice, instead he was looking at his groin…he idly wondered if Vergil meant what he said about having a bigger dick than him, so he just walked up to Vergil until the man stumbled and fell on his ass, his gaze locking with Dante's as he saw the curiosity mixed with lust in his twin's eyes.

"Alright Vergil, prove it- let me see if you really _do_ have a bigger dick than me."

Vergil didn't like where this was going but didn't have much time to protest before Dante was looming over him, he was on his hands and knees with his eyes locked on Vergil's pants.

"Dante, don't even think about it- we're brothers, and we're both men!"

"So what? You can't tell me that you don't think it's not erotic, and besides…we've both been cooped up for too long without having fun, so let's kill some time shall we?"

Vergil was about to protest further when he felt Dante's hand slide across his clothed cock, bringing it to attention against his will. Dante just smirked, it seemed that no matter what Vergil _said,_ his _body_ thought otherwise as he continued to tease his brother through his pants.

Vergil unknowingly blushed as his hips shook a little at the slight amount of pleasure building in his spine, grateful when Dante finally opened his pants revealing black briefs. Dante smiled at his brother's cock standing proudly and began stroking through the underwear making his twin shudder involuntarily, he was going to enjoy this even if it was wrong.

After a few more minutes of teasing, Dante pulled his brother's pants and briefs off to reveal a massive 10-inch cock just begging to be touched, but instead of using his hand like before Dante latched his lips onto the head of Vergil's cock, the reaction immediate as Vergil couldn't even speak properly from the pleasure overwhelming his mind.

"D-dante, stop…aa-aah teasing already!"

"You got it, Vergil dear."

Dante then took the rest of the engorged and aching organ into his mouth, somehow managing to get all 10 inches down his throat as he then began bobbing his head up and down, deep throating his brother until Vergil came as Dante swallowed all of his brother's cum. Dante then released Vergil's cock from its moist prison, and was surprised when he found himself on the ground with Vergil leaning over him with a smirk on his face.

"Vergil?!"

"You're not the only one who gets to play, dear brother. Now it's my turn, so relax."

Vergil started by pulling Dante's pants down and teasing the younger's cock with his own hand. Vergil could feel his brother's dick with his gloved hand, it seemed that Dante had really 'grown up'. As he kept up the teasing, Dante had bucked his hips upward in an effort to tell Vergil to get on with it already! Vergil was more than happy to comply with his twin's request and pulled down the black shorts, allowing the cool air to hit his brother's cock and also let him get a good look at it.

It seemed Vergil was right, he _did_ have the bigger dick- Dante's fell an inch short at 9 inches long, but that didn't mean the admiration had to stop there. Vergil idly wondered what his brother tasted like, and after licking his lips like a predator he encased his mouth onto Dante's cock, effectively swallowing all 9 inches in one go as he also did what Dante had done to him. He bobbed his head up and down, progressively sucking harder as he continued 'blowing' his brother's mind, Dante's hips shaking as he bucked into the velvety and hot orifice around his dick.

"V-vergil damn it, stop being such a-ah…a t-tease and get on with it!"

"But of course, _little_ brother."

Dante just kept letting the pleasure wash over him like a wave on the beach until he finally came hard in his brother's throat, Vergil taking all the seed into his mouth and milking Dante dry until he removed his lips and mouth from his brother's cock and they both got dressed again. Luna had watched the whole thing and nearly died from how hot and erotic it was, clearing her throat and causing the twins to stand up fully clothed again.

"Feel better, Dante?"

"Yeah. And you?"

"Oddly enough, yes. Now, let's focus on the mission."

"Got it."

"One more thing, Dante…"

"Yeah?"

"Not a word of this to Kat."

"Oh yeah, I'm with you on that one."

The brothers just nodded and headed to the vault door to complete their mission.

(End of incest lemon-ish scene, hope you liked!)

When they reached the gate, they found it could only be accessed by starting up the generators in a specific order. After an hour of messing around with the generators, they finally managed to get them all up and running and that opened the vault door.

Dante and Vergil just eyed the hallway before Luna spoke this time.

"Alright Dante, you know what you have to do- lure Mundus out and Vergil will close the Hell Gate, then you'll go in for the kill."

"Got it…so, any ideas on how I draw him out?"

Vergil spoke this time, amazed at how Dante could be so at a loss as to what to do when there was really only one way to draw Mundus out now.

"Well, we killed his unborn child. Get him worked up over it."

"Right…I'm on it."

"But- do _not_ kill him yet. He is immortal until I shut down the Hell Gate, so keep him alive until then."

"Yeah, I got that much."

"Get a move on you two, we are on a time table here!" Luna said irritatedly, she knew the importance of this task- she needed them to stay focused on it….otherwise Lion-O would die.

"Right, sorry Luna. This is it, Dante- we have to put our lives in each others' hands and trust each other, completely, without hesitation for even an instant."

"Yeah, we are brothers after all."

"That's right, we are brothers Dante."

Vergil just watched as Dante walked down the long hallway, their destinies would be decided on this day.

T.B.C.- Well, just thought I'd throw in some 'special fun' between our two Nephilim brothers. This came to me during the cutscene when Vergil is shown leaning over Dante's crotch, so I figured why not have them bond as brothers for a few minutes before they take down Mundus? Anyway, it's coming down to the end so stick around for the finale!


	19. Face Of The Demon

**Dimensions Crossed (A Devil May Cry/Legend of Spyro fic)**

Disc.: I do not own 'Devil May Cry', 'Legend of Spyro' or any other anime/manga/video games mentioned in this fic. I also don't own any song lyrics used in this fic, everything except the plot and/or any OCs used belong to their respective owners so I don't want any heat for borrowing stuff.

A/N: Well, here we are- Ch.17, possibly the finale unless I say otherwise. I'm just so glad so many people liked this fic and it makes me feel happy knowing this. I don't want to keep anyone waiting, so here's the chapter!

**Ch.17- Face Of The Demon (and Wrapping Things Up)**

Dante found himself hating the tunnel he was walking down because of how long it was, but it seemed to be worth the wait, because after so much walking Dante was finally standing in Mundus' lair. Mundus didn't even turn to look at Dante, he knew the boy was there. All he did was ask him the one question that was burning at the forefront of his mind ever since the event had transpired.

"Why did you kill my child?"

Silence was all that Mundus got as an answer, so he decided to try once more hoping that this time he'd get results.

"I will ask you again. Why did you kill my child?"

Dante just looked at Mundus, his desire to ram a sword through the man's head very tempting right now but instead he just focused on the plan and gave Mundus his answer.

"Because you killed my mother."

"Ah, so it was revenge you sought."

"But, it was more than that."

"Oh?"

"It was for freedom."

Mundus almost laughed at such an answer.

"Freedom? Well, you seem to have all the freedom that you need…the freedom to murder my heir-"

"I'm not talking about my freedom, I'm talking about mankind's."

Again, Mundus fought the urge to laugh at Dante's answer.

"Mankind? Tell me, what do you think mankind would do with freedom if they had it? Because when I arrived, they definitely had it, and just what do you think they did with it exactly? I'll tell you what they did with it- they slaughtered, they starved, and they killed. I brought them prosperity, structure…and just what have _you_ brought? Violence, war, and death!"

Dante just eyed Mundus passively as Vergil watched them interact. Right now, it seemed like they were sizing each other up for a fight, and they couldn't afford to linger like this.

"Come on, Dante- get him pissed!" Vergil said hoping Dante would get the message and move things along.

After a few more seconds, Dante decided to switch his game up.

"You know what? You were right Mundus, it wasn't for mankind- it was indeed for revenge, for my mother and for my mate who's sick because of you. And by the way, I gotta tell ya- killing your child like I did, watching it explode into wet little chunks, hearing you scream like one of your little demon bitches in the throes of heat filled passion…Priceless!"

That had set Mundus off, and he sent Dante flying back through the hallway onto the ground. But before he could even get his bearings, Mundus came rushing at him and knocked Dante out of a window…this gave Vergil the chance he needed to close the Hell Gate.

"Luna, keep watch over the entrance while I close the Hell Gate."

"Got it."

As Vergil unsheathed Yamato to close the Gate, Mundus was slowly killing Dante by digging into his chest and attempting to pull out his heart. Luna had to try not to listen to Dante's screams of agony and pain as Mundus was slowly tearing him apart, the sounds echoing loudly off the walls. Vergil almost lost his focus for a moment at hearing his brother's screams of bloody murder, but had managed to close the Hell Gate.

When the Gate closed, Mundus felt it immediately…his immortality was gone along with most of his demonic power.

"The Hell Gate…"

In the human world, the demons had materialized and began wreaking havoc everywhere…from the city streets to the night clubs, demons began killing humans left and right- some of them even raped women to spread their genes among such a widespread population. Noctis and Kat just watched all this unfold, Noctis becoming tempted to just go out and start protecting people but he had promised Luna he'd look after her son until everything settled down.

"I have to help them, they can't fight these things by themselves!"

"I know Noctis, but we have to keep an eye on Lion-O."

They didn't even realize that said Thunderan prince was now 100% cured until they heard him speak to them.

"Noctis, can I help out?"

Both of them turned around to see Lion-O looking better than he ever did, Kat hugging him and making sure he was indeed ok. Lion-O just climbed onto Noctis' neck and the two of them headed off to slay demons.

After the Gate was closed, Vergil teleported over to where Dante was and stabbed Mundus for bringing pain to his twin as Luna kept an eye on the situation from the tower.

"Leave my brother alone!"

Dante then pushed Mundus off the building and spit on him. It hit Mundus in the face as soon as he landed on a car below, but both were unprepared for what happened next.

"You ok, Dante?"

"Yeah, but you sure took your sweet time asshole."

Vergil just smirked at his brother, but replied none the less.

"You're welcome."

Both brothers were soon joined by Luna, who looked down at the ground where Mundus had landed.

"You guys might want to celebrate later, because it looks like we've got bigger problems right now."

Vergil and Dante also followed her gaze, only now realizing what she meant as the final battle had come at them like a storm.

And it seemed like the worst was yet to come.

T.B.C.- Whew, Lion-O's all fixed up and the final deciding battle is about to begin! Just be patient, and you shall be rewarded.


	20. The End (Maybe)

**Dimensions Crossed (A Devil May Cry/Legend of Spyro fic)**

Disc.: I do not own 'Devil May Cry', 'Legend of Spyro' or any other anime/manga/video games mentioned in this fic. I also don't own any song lyrics used in this fic, everything except the plot and/or any OCs used belong to their respective owners so I don't want any heat for borrowing stuff.

A/N: It's time…you all know damn well what I'm talking about here, it's the final battle between our favorite Nephilim and Mundus with the help of our royal family of course, and I'm just so happy that so many people have viewed it- wish I got some feedback though, but I suppose you can't have everything you want out of life now can ya? So, I'm not gonna hold you guys up anymore, here's the chappie!

**Ch.18- The End (Maybe)**

As Dante, Luna, and Vergil just stood there contemplating their next move, the ground began rumbling beneath their feet as the whole building shook violently. They didn't have much time to think before Mundus rose up and looked at them. He had abandoned his human shell it seemed and donned a more 'appropriate' form for this battle. He was made mostly of stone and demonic energy but his core was left wide open as his boasting that he didn't need to hide it- that these puny little insects stood no chance against him.

He just stared at the brothers and eyed them with astonishment.

"_Two _Nephilim? _Two_ sons of Sparda?!"

"You ready for this, Dante?"

"So, we can kill him now?"

"Yes, the hell Gate is shut…we can kill him."

The brothers didn't even need to look at Mundus to know that he was there and ready to kill them.

"YOU WILL DIE!"

"Never!"

Vergil looked at Dante with a look that showed a desire to kill this bastard that had ripped their family to pieces…now was the time to enact their revenge.

"Any ideas?"

"Yeah, you see that eye of his?"

"Yes."

"His child had something like that, so we'll start there!"

"Ok, but we'll have to get it open first."

"_I AM MUNDUS!_"

"You're a fucking asshole!"

"Alright, keep him busy- I'll try to get his eye exposed!"

With their strategy set, Dante and Vergil dashed away from each other to attack Mundus from both sides while Luna flew up and waited for her chance to strike.

"Remember, don't attack him yet- just stay alive until I expose his eye!"

Vergil said to Dante while he materialized a knife made of demonic energy, then fired it into Mundus' open eye. This only served to piss him off as he began to attack the building they were standing on hoping to crush them. Mundus focused on Dante, unaware that Luna had picked Vergil up and set him in another open building to throw more knives at Mundus. Dante just used Osiris to propel himself onto another building as Vergil kept attacking, that is until Mundus turned his attention to Vergil and attempted to attack him. Luna flew out of the way and began sending out Water–based attacks but Mundus paid her no mind. He wanted the Nephilim, not the dragon.

"Dante, do something!"

Dante heard his brother yell for him and he became enraged. No one would hurt his brother, not as long as he was there to stop them. Before Mundus had the chance to attack him, Dante used his newly acquired 'Devil Trigger' to stop time long enough to save Vergil's life, which also allowed Vergil to throw another knife into Mundus' eye.

"Now Dante, get to the eye!"

"Vergil's right, Dante- I'll help him out down here, you just focus on getting up there!"

Dante did as he had been instructed and began lifting himself up to the eye. After reaching it, Dante switched to Arbiter and yanked out the now exposed eye, using Eryxx to land a punch right into Mundus' face. That seemed to have pissed him off, because Mundus just yanked Dante off of him and threw into a building hard enough to knock him unconscious.

Vergil watched this happen and became angered! Mundus had hurt his brother, and he was gonna pay for that big time as he teleported down underneath Dante to catch him. He then threw them both into the nearest floor of that same building, waking Dante up and leaving him 'vulnerable' to Vergil's gaze.

"You know, if we had time I'd say we could get in a quick one- but we don't."

"Yeah, you're right Dante- let's get back to the issue at hand."

"Right, destroying the Demon King."

"Yeah, Luna can't hold out forever…she needs our help."

They both saw what Vergil meant as Luna kept firing off round after round of Water energy and even Nature energy in order to distract Mundus from the brothers, but she wasn't used to fighting like this after so many years…however, she was doing a pretty good job of holding her own against Mundus as the two brothers made their way over to a broken window to figure out a way to kill Mundus.

"Good save, Vergil."

"Thanks, Dante."

"Yeah, sure. Vergil, look- he's showing cracks!"

"Do you see that, Dante?"

"Yeah, he's in there!"

"We need to get in there and kill him!"

"Ok, but how are we gonna do that exactly?"

The two decided to get moving when they saw that Luna was getting tired from expending so much energy, until they saw what appeared to be Mundus' human body.

"Why was his body in there?"

"Because Mundus has merged with his physical body, that's why he's protecting it!"

"So, if we kill his body…"

"We kill Mundus!"

Dante and Vergil quickly made their way through the building until Mundus appeared again, effectively knocking the top off in one swipe of his arms. He then decided to absorb the Nephilim so he could kill them, but only succeeded in swallowing Vergil- the last thing Dante saw was Mundus reach out and pull Vergil into his core while Vergil screamed for his brother to save him.

"Oh no, Vergil!"

"Dante!"

"_NO!_"

Mundus just smirked at Dante, in the best way that he could with a gigantic demon energy body and a face permanently set in a scowl.

"What have you done to him!?"

"_HE IS MINE NOW, NEPHILIM! IF YOU WANT HIM, THEN COME AND GET HIM!_"

Luna had by this point exhausted herself with the repeated attacks, and flew over to Dante to help him get Vergil back. She had seen him get sucked into Mundus' core and was beyond livid at the demon king, whom she now wanted dead more than anything.

"Dante, use my energy and defeat him! Go!" Luna said as she gave her remaining Water and Nature energy to Dante, smiling as she watched him go after Mundus to deliver the final attack.

Dante didn't need to hear anything else from Luna, he just charged straight at Mundus determined to get his only other family back. Mundus had taken his parents, his friends, and almost took his mate from him- he would _not_ let him take his brother too! Dante just kept hacking and slashing until Mundus had no arms left and used Arbiter to pull Mundus closer to him, switching over to Osiris he lifted himself over to Mundus' open mouth and started slashing with Rebellion until he had a chance to rescue Vergil.

Using the energy that Luna had given him, Dante channeled the Nature energy into steel strong vines to hold Mundus in place while he used the Water energy to stun Mundus long enough for Vergil to get free of the man's grip, Luna flying over to catch Vergil as he was literally pulled out by Arbiter. As soon as both were safely on the building top, Dante delivered the final blow to Mundus and sliced him clean in half, killing him and ending his reign once and for all.

After Mundus' body completely disintegrated, all that was left was a city in ruins. The brothers just walked up to each other along with Luna, Vergil holding his arm while smiling at Dante- they'd finally won.

Mundus was gone forever, and would never terrorize anyone else ever again.

"We did it."

"Yeah, you guys did great."

The three of them just looked at the city as it lay destroyed, wondering just what the cost was in the end to save everyone from a truly horrific reality. They also had to wonder about something else.

Who would rule now that Mundus was gone?

They didn't need to think of that as Kat limped over to them, Dante helping her as she stumbled towards them.

"Vergil, Dante, Luna!"

"Kat, don't push yourself! Are you alright?"

Kat just looked up at Dante from being pushed flush against his chest.

"Yeah, I am now…and so is mankind."

Before they could say anything else, they turned at the sound of flapping wings and saw Noctis land right near them…with Lion-O on his neck. The Thunderan prince just hopped off of Noctis and smiled as his mother ran up to him despite being exhausted.

"Lion-O, are you…?"

"Yeah mom, I'm feeling great! Are _you_ alright though?"

"Yes, I'm just fine knowing that you're safe and alive." Luna said as she hugged her son tight, making sure not to hurt him. She looked over at Noctis after releasing her son, not even caring when Lion-O ran up to Dante and started asking him a million questions at once.

"Noctis, thank you for saving my little boy. I owe you a lot."

"You're welcome, Luna. So, what will you do now that Mundus is gone and this realm saved?"

"Well, Lion-O and I will go back home to Finndor…and I'm guessing you'll go back to Avalar?"

Noctis looked indecisive, he knew this would be his only chance to ask her before she disappeared again for who knew how long.

"Actually, I was hoping that…"

"That what?"

"That I could come to Finndor with you and help you watch over the Thunderan people with you and your sons."

"Noctis, I thought I already told you-"

"I know, you want to stay away from us…but, I still want to be by your side. No matter where you end up, I want to end up there with you."

"Well, if you're gonna insist so strongly…then I guess I see no harm in letting you come with us, as my assistant in dealing with the political matters of Finndor's future."

Noctis just smiled at his future wife, knowing this was probably as close to a 'yes' as he'd get. The two dragons then joined the Nephilim and their friends in watching the ruined city, thinking of their futures and where they would go from here.

T.B.C.- Wow, the final battle is over and Mundus is dead. What will happen now? Stay here and see!


	21. What Lies Ahead

**Dimensions Crossed (A Devil May Cry/Legend of Spyro fic)**

Disc.: I do not own 'Devil May Cry', 'Legend of Spyro' or any other anime/manga/video games mentioned in this fic. I also don't own any song lyrics used in this fic, everything except the plot and/or any OCs used belong to their respective owners so I don't want any heat for borrowing stuff.

A/N: Well, hope you all enjoyed that awesome showdown because there probably won't be another one for quite a while…if anyone wants me to pump out one more sequel featuring our favorite dragons, then let me know- if not, then this is the end of the story. Thank you all so much for sticking around through the whole thing and providing so many views, now it's time to wrap things up!

**Ch.19- What Lies Ahead**

The small group just stared out at what was once a beautiful city but was now a catastrophic mess of ruined buildings and panicking humans as they tried to make sense of things that were happening around them.

Kat was the first to speak, breaking the focused silence that had fallen over the group.

"What's happening?"

"Limbo has collapsed into the real world, what was hidden is now laid bare for all to see. Revolution is in the air, the humans can now take back their freedom."

"I never believed that we would live to see this day."

"This is the beginning of the end for the demons, the humans are now free and will take back their reality."

"Yes, free from the demons. The path is clear for you to rule, Dante."

At hearing what his brother had said, Dante just stared at him in shock…had Vergil really said that or was he going crazy?

"What did you just say?"

Vergil just turned to his brother and Kat, Lion-O choosing this moment to hide behind his mother's wings. Whatever would happen next, he didn't want to see Dante get hurt.

"I said the path is clear for you to rule, brother."

"To rule what, exactly?"

"This…everything."

"You mean, like Mundus?"

"No, I know that you will be nothing like Mundus. I know that you will respect your people, not enslave or hurt them."

"Why?"

"Because, humans are frail…they are like children, they need protection- not just from demons or themselves, but from each other."

"No…I don't, I mean…I didn't want _this_!"

"Listen to me, Dante. Only one of us can rule, and it must be you- you are the one who proved that we are not their enemies, that we are their saviors…but if you don't want this responsibility, then what was the point of even fighting to free them?!"

"I wanted to free them, not rule over them like this!"

"Dante, if you walk away from this right now, then you'll just prove to them that you only helped humanity so that you could destroy their homes, their city, even their _lives_!"

Dante knew deep in his heart that Vergil was right, but he didn't want to become like Mundus. Still, the humans would need protection from anything that would try to hurt and enslave them all over again.

"Alright, I'll stay and watch over them…but _not_ as their ruler, as their guardian- I want to protect the humans while letting them take back what belongs to them."

Vergil just smiled at Dante, he knew it wasn't _exactly_ what he'd wanted from his brother but it might just be the best he was going to get from his twin as he opened a portal next to him with his demonic energy.

"It seems that you've made your choice Dante, but just remember…the humans are under _your_ protection now."

"Wait, where are you-"

"As I said before Dante, only _one_ of us can rule. I don't belong here anymore, so I'll see you around- I've got something important that I need to take care of."

Vergil then smiled one last time at his twin, knowing that he'd be gone for a long time before he would ever see Dante again.

"I love you, brother."

After sending one last look at him, Vergil stepped through the portal and disappeared.

Luna had by this point recovered enough energy to open her own portal and walked up to it, but not before turning to speak with her son.

"Come on Lion-O, it's time to go home to Finndor…your brother is waiting for us."

But lion-O wouldn't move, instead he just looked at Dante with an expression of longing and hopefulness. He didn't want to leave Dante, for somewhere along the way he'd developed a crush on him and was determined to stay with him…even if it meant leaving his mother and brother behind.

"Lion-O?"

"Mom…I want to stay here with Dante."

"But-"

"Mom, I'm 12 years old- I can decide for myself what makes me happy…I don't need you to baby me forever."

Luna just looked over at Dante and saw that same look of hope that Luna would let Lion-O stay with them. Luna just looked back at her son, he'd really matured in the 2 weeks they'd been in this realm.

And now it was time to let him go, but it didn't make things any less difficult just by saying it.

"Lion-O, you're right. It's time I accept the fact that you've grown up, and that you're free to make your own choices."

"Mom, are you saying that-"

"Yes, you can stay here with them."

Lion-O's face lit up in pure happiness at hearing his mom say that he could stay, the young prince throwing his arms around Luna's neck in a hug.

"Thank you so much, mom!"

"You're very welcome, sweetie. Just make sure you contact me from time to time, alright? And Dante?"

"Yeah?"

"Take care of my son, alright?"

"Yeah, I promise I'll look after him."

Luna just smiled as her youngest child ran up to Dante, his smile one of pure happiness and even…love.

Luna then turned to Noctis and motioned for him to follow after her, his own smile finding its' way onto his face. He was finally going to be at Luna's side forever as they spread their wings and began flying through the portal towards their home.

Yes, he would be with her forever…even if it was just as her assistant.

Lion-O just watched as his mother and Noctis disappeared through the portal and began the long journey back to Finndor, Kat had gone off to help the humans leaving the two of them alone together.

Dante finally had a chance to tell Lion-O how he truly felt about him as he looked at Lion-O with a look of joy.

"Dante, what will we do now?"

"Well, I don't know about you but I know what _I'm_ going to do now."

Before Lion-O could answer, Dante just captured the prince's lips in a sweet and gentle kiss that soon became passionate and heated as Lion-O wrapped his arms around Dante's neck and said Nephilim wrapped his own arms around the Thunderan prince's hips, bringing them closer as he used one of his hands to tilt Lion-O's head back slightly in an effort to deepen the kiss. This made the prince gasp and Dante used this chance to slide his tongue into the boy's mouth, he began tasting and mapping out the small and moist cavern, their tongues battling for dominance until Lion-O surrendered due to having never actually kissed anyone before.

After a few more minutes of making out, oxygen had decided it was time to intervene as the two just stared at each other, eyes lidded in happiness as Lion-O just sighed into the older man's chest after placing his face against it before he said the three words that Dante had been longing to hear from him.

"Dante, I love you."

"Yeah, I love you too Lion-O."

The two now lovers just watched the setting sun for a few minutes longer, happy that their lives were now complete.

(In Limbo)

The whole demon realm had by this point fallen into disarray at hearing that Mundus was dead…destroyed by the offspring of the traitor Sparda.

To make matters worse, said traitor had managed to make things increasingly difficult for them all by not revealing anything about them until it was too late to stop them. They were powerless to stop the Nephilim, but were even more shocked to learn that there was not_ one_, but _two_ Nephilim.

Speaking of the Nephilim, the other one had managed to find their location and was now walking towards the building in question.

Vergil was making his way to Blood Moon Prison, with the intention of breaking out a certain someone.

He knew that by doing this, Vergil may very well be heading to his demise- but that served to make him even more motivated to carry out his task.

It was true what he'd told Dante, he didn't need to help his brother with mankind- his brother could very well handle things on his own, and besides, he had his mate Lion-O there to help him along with Kat. The girl was really resourceful, and knew something about hacking computer systems.

Vergil let those thoughts fade as he finally found himself standing in front of the prison, slicing them open and tearing through the floors until he found himself in the watch room. He looked at the monitor that was focused on a door labeled 'Room 0048, detainee 0268' and began making his way there. Along the way, Vergil slayed demons that tried to stop him, they had no chance against him. After 3 hours of fighting and navigating, Vergil found himself in front of Room 0048.

He didn't even knock, instead Vergil kicked the rusted old door into the wall and now stood in front of a door sealed with demonic wards. Vergil used Yamato to slice them to ribbons, pleased when he heard the chains that they were controlling fall to the ground and he opened the door. Vergil walked into the room and kneeled before the only other occupant, the prisoner appeared to be a man in his early 40s, he was wearing a gray prison uniform and his hair had grown out to the point where it hid his face beneath a waterfall of black hair. The man looked up as soon as he heard the footsteps stop in front of him, his steel blue eyes being mirrored by the ones in front of him as a smile made its' way to his face and he spoke in a voice he hadn't used for nearly 15 years but somehow still managed to sound like he'd conversed with the demons every day.

"Vergil…"

"Yes, I'm here. And it's good to see you again…father."

And that's all she wrote, people! I'm sorry to leave you guys with a cliffhanger, but I wanted to add a reunion between father and son as the ending- please don't hate me for it! Anyway, I'd always wondered if Sparda was still alive, because technically they never killed him, they only imprisoned him forever. So, that's my take on it- let me know what you all thought of this fic, please leave me a review, and see you all around!


End file.
